Hetalia!
by Alskia
Summary: Headcanons, One Shots, and random crap along with requests! JUst send me anything and I'll look into writing it and hopefully this will continue? I have no idea... Warning: Cursing brought to us by Romano Vargas Double Warning: MANY SHIPPINGS IN SIDE SO NO FLAMING ON OTHER SHIPS KAY?
1. Ciao, Quick Notice!

Ciao! I'm Alskia the writer for this series of hetalia weirdness

Bet you were expecting the story to start by now right?  
It will! I promised! Don't hate me! I have to tell you readers something first!

 **WARNING**

 **THERE IS CURSING**

 **THERE IS INSANE WEIRDNESS**

 **THERE ARE SHIPS**

 **THERE ARE CRAZY FAN GIRLS**  
 **(Do NOT insult their ships)**

 **annnnnd~**

 **THIS IS HETALLLLIA!**  
 **So If you hate this anime, why the heck are you here then?**

Ok, I'll let the stories start now

Enjoy! 


	2. Shut up Bastard! I lovi you!

**Ciao! It's Alskia! Here's the first one! Hope you love it!**

 **Type: Songfic**

 **Anime: Hetalia**

 **Couples: Spamano**

 **THAT MEANS ROMANO AND SPAIN**

 **WARNING:**

 **Lots of Fluff**

 **Tsundere Alert**

 **Boy x Boy**

 **Cursing**

 **IDEA FROM SONG SHUT UP I LOVE YOU BY SAVE THE ARCADE**

 **Don't own a thing like the anime or music, just idea to do this**

One day Spain ,surprisingly, wasn't the oblivious goofball that he is and is sick and tired of Romano denying his love to him.

So of course this needs to be in a meeting in FRONT OF EVERYONE!

So it was the usual meeting events. France was trying to seduce England which resulted in a scone being shoved down his throat which led to Franny pants being passed out on the floor while Sir Eyebrows turned to talk to The HERO. The HERO, otherwise known as America, was sitting on Canada for some reason, something about protecting his brother from Russia? Becoming one? Uhh?...Anyway Japan was sharing umm 18+ things with Miss Hungary on his camera and in that umm notebook full of uhh interesting things that people should never open... China was beginning to run away from Korea like always and Italy was chanting "Pasta ve~" repeatedly to Germany while waving a wooden spoon around. Doitsu just slammed his head on the desk repeatedly while AWESOME Prussia was waving beer around, crackling a kesesese! Excreta Excreta, all that hilarious chaos Hetalia fans love.

So the South Italian Country, Romano, was ranting on about the potato bastard known as Germany who supposedly screwed up his fratello's mind with German crap and German Wurst. All that good Deutschland stuff. Suddenly Spain suddenly burst out yelling interrupting the hot headed Italian. Hungary whip out a camera and Japan some how knew the song and brought out a music player...Idk how that guy does it...Every time...EVERY DAMN TIME!

"Shut up and let me tell you that I love you!" Spain looked directly into hazel eyes as a hand slammed down on the poor desk. Awww...Mr. Desk!br

"What the hell Spain!? You can't be serious!" Romano blushed and stood up to look at the Spaniard as they got the attention of a few other nations.

"I'm sick and tired of you telling me I don't!" The country of passion pouted. "You really don't." Romano rolled his eyes at the flirtatious wink sent his way. "You wouldn't know~" Spain fired back in a sing song voice. "Just let it go!" Romano pouted and turned away to stomp off but Spain held on to his hand and continued anyway because please, this is the obvious country of passion who is determined as a fuckin bull to woo his Italian tomate.

"On and on, this desert town of Middleton, will let us down,so take my hand, let's try our luck with California~" "Che cazzo!? What the fuck is Middleton!? In that burger bastard's place? Hell-a No!" "Hey! My place isn't that bad!" America called out somewhere.

"Can I say I love you?" Spain flashed a kicked puppy face at the nation. "...Absolutely fuckin No." Was the blunt reply. "And you love me too?" Spain slid over to Romano's side while wiggling his eyebrows. "It's nothing you can prove. " Romano huffed and folded his arms while turning away from the flirt.

"Say you do!" Spain yanked Romano's arms down so he could see those hazel eyes. "I don't!" "You will~ Fusosososo!" " I won't!" Romano blushed but tried putting on a scowl which ultimately failed for the Italian. "As far as you know~" Spain looked at Romano for a while with a small frown. You're no help!" Spain wined after no reaction. "What if my heart belongs to someone else?" Romano was hesitant but looked at Turkey who gave him a flirtatious wink back and he shuddered turning back getting ready to throw up.

"I don't believe you!" Spain snickered seeing the scene. "On and on, this desert town of Middleton, will let us down, so take my hand, let's try our luck with California~" Spain held out his hand again. "For the last time, what the fuck kind of place would be called Middle Town?!"

"On and on, the movie screen will play our lives out on the screen, when wishing stars stop coming true." Romano slapped his hand. "I'll still wish for you!" Spain's smile grew wider as he successfully hugged the Italian while Romano's face grew more red. "There's not much time!" Romano pointed at the meeting and began trying to walk away. "Then quit counting seconds!" Spain dragged him right back into his arms. "We need more time!" Romano pouted and pointed at his watch.

"Well just wait a minute. " Spain shrugged and smiled brightly when Romano looked at him. "We need more time!" Romano pointed to the watch more persistent as the meeting was now 10 mins off track and a angry German is fuckin annoying after 5 straight. "There's not much time, cause I wish you were here! All of the time, all of the time!" Spain tried to hug the man but Romano just stepped aside letting him miss.

"On and on, this desert town of Middleton, will let us down, so take my hand, let's try our luck with California!" Spain held out his hand to Romano who was going to walk away for the third time.

"On and on, the movie screen will play our lives out on the screen, when wishing stars stop coming true..." Romano sighed still ignoring the feeling in his heart and butterflies in the stomach. It has to be the wine and albino's doing right? Right? Some stupid drug they slipped into his coffee! Yeah!

"I'll still wish for you! " Spain grabbed Romano's hand and pulled him into a hug. Spain remembered a verse from before and decide to sing it again even if there was no music. He wanted to hear those special three letter words from his little tomato! Damn the Spaniard could be persistent.

"Say you do!" Spain pulled back so their faces were inches apart. "Wha-I don't!" Romano blushed even more at the sudden movement. "You will~" Spain smirked when he saw his Romano's curl in form of a heart. "I-I won't!" Romano struggled to get out of the strong grip when he really didn' want to anytime soon. "As far as you know~" Spain smirked until Romano elbowed him in the gut. "You're no help!" Spain pouted as he tighten his grip on the Italian's waist. "What if my heart belongs to someone else?" Romano repeated looking at the country of passion for some clue of a joke in his eyes. "I don't believe you." Spain said sternly for once and the two got lost in each others eyes.

Romano didn't know what compelled him to do it but the next thing he knew he was kissing that tomato bastard and enjoying it! Air of course is a bitch and the two pulled apart gasping for air.

"Good cause it's not true,br /and by the way...I...love...I...love you...too..." Romano looked to the side blushing and the heart in his curl was even more noticeable with his bright red cheeks.

The two were startled when the other nations started clapping for new happy couple. "Ve~ Congrats Fratello!" "Kesesese Have fun Toni!" "Honhonhon If you need anything for tonight be sure to come over~" Other cheers and congratulations where said but Italy and the two bad touch trio members were the loudest.

Romano instantly put red on tomatoes to shame and started to run but his new lover swiftly grabbed him from escaping.

"Damn you Spain! You FUCKING BASTARD!" He started to try and hit the Spaniard with all his might but it was effortless against the happy Spaniard basically glowing with happiness. "Hahaha!Cute cute cute! You're so cute Roma! Te Amo mi tomate! Te Amo! Te Amo!" Spain spun the poor Italian around while chanting "cute" and "Te Amo" over and over again.

"OMG!" Everyone stopped and turned around and looked at a startled Japan for once and a excited Hungarian.

"It should be called SPAMANO!"

"…"

"What the fuck is that?"

Austria just face palmed as Hungary started writing in a note pad.

"Oh the fandoms..."


	3. A Normal German Reunion

**Ciao! It's Alskia! Here's Another One! Hope you love it as well!**

 **Type: Very short humor**

 **Anime: Hetalia**

 **Couples:**

 **Hints of**

 **PruCan**

 **Gerita**

 **WARNING:**

 **Mentions Gay for really offended people, don't read**

 **IDEA FROM A TUMBLR POST**

 **Don't own a thing like the anime or photo, just idea to do this  
~ **

"Holy Roman Empire! You're gay!?" Germania burst through the door with a pale face as white as paper.

"What the hel-! What made you think that," Germany put down his papers, nodding as Lichtenstein refilled his coffee cup before returning to the kitchen with Switzerland. "Vater, I am not gay."

"I saw you in a relationship with a guy but so is the AWESOME ME! Hey Vati, I'm going out with birdie. Be back in a couple days." Prussia strolled on by, out the door with Canada around his arm.

"You moron! Close the door!" Austria stormed through the hallway, closed the door shut, then returned on his way to his love, the piano.

"You got me there bruder." Germany yelled back at him before deciding to leave to see Italy.

"...," Germania just stood there as the clock ticked away.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SONS WHEN I LEFT?!" Germania screeched to the heavens.

"They found their love~" A voice responded back as Germania gave him a blank look.

"We didn't ask you Narrator!"


	4. Is Lovino included?

**Ciao! It's Alskia! My friend wants to do this so thanks Youtube**

 **Type: Short Humor Story**

 **Anime: Hetalia**

 **Couples:**

 **Spamano**

 **THAT MEANS ROMANO AND SPAIN**

 **Gerita**

 **THAT MEANS ITALY AND GERMANY**

 **WARNING:**

 **Boy x Boy**

 **Cursing**

 **IDEA FROM YouTube Video posted by Flutternya**

 **Don't own a thing like the anime or video, just idea to do this**

 _'Fuck. My. Life. Just fuck it.'_ Lovino Vargas glared from his spot on a couch in the store. His stupid brother decided that they should go college shopping so he gather some money, marched into Lovino's room with a huge grin on his face, and dragged Lovino out the door to go shopping. His brother said he wanted Lovino's opinion but oh! The eldest Vargas was not please that they ran into Feliciano's boyfriend Ludwig Beilschmidt.

So now here he was sitting on a couch while watching his brother and this potato pick out a couch for the dorm. "Fuckin help guys." Lovino brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Eh, I'm sorry Lovino, I can't leave Afred home alone. Remember what happened last time?" The quiet voice of Mathew Williams stream from the phone. "Yeah, that git almost destroyed Matt's dorm completely!" Arthur Kirkland spoke up.

"Ugggggh! I'll see you guys later." Lovino decided to save his phone's battery and ended the call with his friends. "Bye Lovino!" "Good luck."

Lovino looked back up to see Feliciano had looped his arm around the potato's and was being all bouncy. The Vargas's eyes narrowed even more and set a stern glare at Ludwig daring him to just try and hurt his little brother.

~In the other part of the store~

"I'm AWESOME!" Gilbert Beilschmidt screamed riding a shopping cart down a few aisles with a unfortunate employee chasing after the albino to the best of his abilities. "Sir! You're disrupting the others!" The worker called out but it fell on deaf ears as Gilbert continued to scream "Awesome" everywhere he went.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven mon amour?" Francis winked flirtatiously as he held a woman's hand before kissing it. "Umm." The girl blushed while her friends chatted excitedly behind her.

"HE'S GAY BABY GIRL!" Gilbert screamed to the group as he zoomed by.

"..."

The girl slowly slipped her hand out of Francis hand before the group backed away slowly as a dark aura surrounded Francis. "GILBERT, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Francis began chasing after the albino like the worker as Gilbert crackled a "Kesesese!"

Antonio walked over into the couch section since it seemed like he was the only one who would buy their trio a couch needed for their dorm. The brunette wandered around for awhile till he stopped at the perfect couch and a verrrrrry hot Italian sitting on the ideal couch.

Antonio scanned the Italian from his auburn hair with a cute curl down to his marc jacobs messenger bag resting against his shoes. Antonio's evaluation of the Italian was interrupted by the surprising sharp tongue the boy had. "Hell no Feli, that's too big for the dorm. We aren't looking for a bed idiot." The Italian rolled his eyes at another one who looked just like him but with lighter colored hair and a curl on the other side.

"Oooohh, feisty." Antonio smirked a little as he watched the boy go back to his phone. The twin looked cute and all but it been a while since Antonio last remembered fighting to get someone so he was excited for the challenge.

"Uhh sir," Antonio walked to another worker right by the couch and the Italian. "I had a question about this couch." Antonio waved as the man gave him a smile while turning to him. "Oh yeah, what can I help you with?"

"Does it come with that guy?" Antonio pointed at Lovino and smirked. "Uhhhhhh." Lovino stopped texting and looked at the Spaniard while the worker shrugged and went back to work.

"Why yes, you can have him right now ve~ He can stay as long as you want! Here's my number ve~, make sure to call me sometimes since I'll miss him." Feliciano popped out from behind the couch and handed Antonio a card with both the Vargas's phone number on it while hugging his older brother.

"WHAT THE HELL FELICIANO! YOU JUST HOOKED ME UP WITH A STRANGER!"


	5. Twilight isn't Literature!

**Ciao! It's Alskia! Enjoy!**

 **Type: Very Short Story**

 **Anime: Hetalia**

 **Couples:**

 **None**

 **WARNING:**

 **Weirdness**

 **IDEA FROM YouTube video by LeanneVlogzFilmz**

 **Don't own a thing like the anime or Youtube, just idea to do this**

"Ok , This is our English class." Ludwig Beilschmidt turned to a door on his right. "Ah, Ok ." Exchanged student Kiku Honda bowed before the German. "Vee! This is a wonderful class!" Feliciano Vargas popped out from behind Ludwig's back and the Italian bounced over to open the door.

When they looked inside they saw three blondes talking by a chalkboard. Well more like the one with big eyebrows was yelling at the other with his hair in a pony tail and the blonde with headphones around his neck was watching the two.

"Twilight. Isn't. LITERATURE!" With every word England Kirkland slammed Francis Bonnefoy's face into the chalk board before punching his head. The french student crumpled to the ground while Alfred Jones just laughed before patting Arthur on the back for the great punch as he put it.

The trio slowly closed the door.

"...Ja, Italy, this is not a 'wonderful' class if you mention Twilight..."


	6. I ain't no Damsel in Distress

**Ciao! I'm baaaaack! Hahaha I am addicted to Spamano but I PROMISE to write other shipping!**

 **And more humor if you guys like!**

 **WARNINGS**

 **I DON'T OWN THE ANIME**

 **THERE'S SPAMANO**

 **Spain x Fem Romano this time~**

 **I read lots of Spamano Pirate stories and THEY MAKE LOVI LOOK WEAK ALMOST D:**

 **I figured this would be logically too and funny**

 **Sorry bout fighting scenes, I'm new to the pirate AU**

 **ENJOY**

"Lovina!"

A brunette pirate jumped onto the pirate ship, emerald eyes frantically searched for his angry Italian while his crew engaged into a fierce battle with the other pirates lunging at them.

"Ah, Antonio. Fancy seeing you on my ship, giving up already?" A blonde pirate called out from his place by the ship's wheel. "Eyebrows…," Antonio's eyes narrowed as he gripped his battle axe as he made his way to the blond. "Where's Lovina?!"

"Oh that wench you call a lady?" Arthur leered with a smirk never leaving his face. "What. did. you. do. with. her?" Antonio said each word with a step towards Arthur, raising his axe a little as he prepared to swing it across that body.

"Well….Let's just say I let my crew have their fun with her." Arthur smirked as he quickly moved out of the way as Antonio's axe met their target right where Arthur was moments ago.

"Where is she?!" Antonio growled as he prepared to attack again. "I told you, she-"

"Is fuckin' right here you blind son of a bitch!" Lovina pounced from behind Arthur and tackled the shocked pirate to the ground. "Lovina!" Antonio stepped forward to retrieve his precious tomato but was stopped when Arthur kicked her off, sending Lovina into the rails of the ship.

"Why you-" "Tomato Bastard! He's mine!" Antonio stopped advancing to kill Arthur and looked shocked to see Lovina steadying herself with a sword while Arthur smirked and pointed his sword to her.

"Ok then, how would you like to die wench? You can't even stand." Arthur laughed at the sight of Lovina leaned on her sword instead of the rail. "You wanna bet bastard?" Lovina smirked.

It all happened in such quick movements that Antonio couldn't believe this was his Lovina. The woman he loved suddenly launched herself off the ship's rail at Arthur while bringing out a dagger he didn't even know she had on her.

In one swift movement Lovina's sword and Arthur's met at a cross with Lovina pushing Arthur back with the boost she gave herself and the shock the pirate had. Arthur left his side unguarded since he had his sword so Lovina easily took her dagger and slashed the Brit's side while jumping off him.

Arthur fell to the floor while Antonio quickly yelled for his crew to return back to their ship and set sail. "Lovina, where did you lear- How did you- Wha?" Antonio was speechless as he turned back to his lover. "Captain Carriedo," Lovina strutted up to Antonio and made her face stand inches from Antonio's and caused a small blush to form on the pirate's cheeks.

"Remember Sweetheart~" Lovina gave a dangerous smirk while her hand caressed Antonio's face and the pirate gulped.

"I ain't no one's damsel in distress."


	7. What he don't know

**Ciao! I'm gonna go die now since I'm betting one of my friend's will find this...I'm not innocent! BLAME FANDOMS XD SORRY ANOTHER DHSZfjkod SPAMANO**

 **I PROMISE I'LL WRITE A DIFFERENT SHIP OR SOMETHINNNNNNNG**

 **DONT HATE ME**

 **Type: Songfic**

 **Anime: Hetalia**

 **Couples:**

 **Starts with Prumano but its Spamano by end**

 **SPAMANO - THAT MEANS ROMANO AND SPAIN**

 **WARNING:**

 **Reference to making out**

 **Boy x Boy**

 **Cursing**

 **THIS IS GAY BOYS GETTING AT IT**

 **SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT**

 **GET AWAY QUICK**

 **IDEA FROM WHAT HE DON'T KNOW BY ANARBOR**

 **Don't own a thing like the anime or music, just idea to do this**

 _Tell me the truth_

 _Does he make you_

 _Sweat_

 _Shiver like I do_

 _And I don't mean to be so cruel_

 _But_

 _I want to make you do_

 _Bad things that he can't teach you_

 _Same places he can't reach to_

 _Tell me the truth does he make you_

"Lovino…," He pushed the eldest Vargas brother up against the lockers.  
Bright amber eyes clashed with dark emeralds in a stare off.  
"Tell me, does he make you shiver like I do?"  
The brunette leaned down and bit and tugged at Lovino's ear lobe as the boy gasped.  
"I.."

 _Your body_

 _Is calling_

 _I wanna answer you_

 _You dare me to dare you_

 _Who's gonna make a move_

 _We can play this dirty game_

 _While he's away_

 _Ain't that why you came_

This all started when he came to see me after my soccer game.  
His cute blush, those eyes flickering anywhere but to mine, that soft auburn hair…  
We both stood face to face in this empty room  
Who will make the move?  
"Antonio…"

 _You whisper_

 _In my ears soft and low_

 _What he don't know (won't hurt him)_

 _Don't know (won't hurt him)_

 _Don't know (won't hurt him)_

 _What he don't know (won't hurt him)_

 _Don't know (won't hurt him)_

 _Don't know (won't hurt him)_

Forced against the lockers, I see the lust in those eyes.  
Leaning up he whispered in my ear.  
"What he don't know won't hurt him."

 _Those devil eyes set me on fire_

 _Got me burning up inside_

 _Simple touch just enough_

 _To tell you like it rough_

 _You say you want to leave him_

 _Secrets always stay sweet and_

 _On the tip of your tongue_

 _Like a loaded gun_

It's easy to tell he never loved Gilbert.  
With the way we dance, it's nothing Gilbert can do  
My body is on fire as our lips find each other  
He wants rough and I do too

that sharp Italian tongue  
can do so many things...

'Oh Dios mío!'

 _Your body_

 _Is calling_

 _I wanna answer you_

 _You dare me to dare you_

 _Who's gonna make a move_

 _We can play this dirty game_

 _While he's away_

 _Ain't that why you came_

 _You whisper_

 _In my ears soft and low_

 _What he don't know (won't hurt him)_

 _Don't know (won't hurt him)_

 _Don't know (won't hurt him)_

 _What he don't know (won't hurt him)_

 _Don't know (won't hurt him)_

 _Don't know (won't hurt him)_

 _We crossed the line so many times_

 _Tonight_

 _There's no getting you back_

 _Into that black dress_

Today I knew there was no going back  
I am in love with Lovino Vargas  
The one who is dating my friend  
I can't help it  
We are in love

 _Your body_

 _Is calling_

 _I wanna answer you_

 _You dare me to dare you_

 _Who's gonna make a move_

 _We can play this dirty game_

 _While he's away_

 _Ain't that why you came_

 _You whisper_

 _In my ears soft and low_

 _What he don't know (won't hurt him)_

 _Don't know (won't hurt him)_

 _Don't know (won't hurt him)_

 _What he don't know (won't hurt him)_

 _Don't know (won't hurt him)_

 _Don't know (won't hurt him)_

"Gilbert, I know you been cheating on me but so have I bastard  
so this is Karma giving you the finger bastard  
and me too actually.

Potatoe Bastard 2, It's over...

I am in love with Antonio and forever will be

-Lovino"


	8. Alfred's brother is the one for me

**Ciao! So I FINALLY wrote a different shipping besides Spamano**

 **Woohoo!**

 **TYPE: SONG FIC**

 **WARNING**

 **BOY X BOY**

 **PRUCAN**

 **I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR THE ANIME**

 **Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice**

 **Enjoy**

 _I call you up when I know he's at home_

 _I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

 _Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?_

 _Should I give him a smile?_

 _Should I get up and leave?_

Oh my god what the heck is happening to me? The awesome me is never nervous! It's just a phone call that's all! "H-Hello?" The phone came to life with his voice. Oh my word his voice is amazing. He's quiet but it's such a nice voice... "Hey Birdie! The awesome me is here!" "Ah, h-hello Gil...I-I'll go get Alfred..." With that rustling was heard and the quiet Canadian calling for his brother in the background.

 _I know it's strange_

 _I don't know what I'm thinking_

 _But is it wrong_

 _If I see him this weekend?_

 _I really hope I can get him alone_

 _I just don't, don't want her to know_

"O-Ok, he's coming..." "Thanks Birdie! By the way, wanna hang out Saturday?" Oh goood! The awesome me should never get this nervous! "E-eh?! ...Sure, I'll love that." "Ok I'll pick you up at 5!" "O-ok..."

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Yeah_

 _My best friend's brother_

 _Is the one for me_

 _Yeah_

 _A punk rock drummer_

 _And he's 6 foot 3_

 _I don't want to_

 _But I want to_

 _'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_

 _Yeah_

 _My best friend's brother_

 _Is the one for me_

 _BFB [2x]_

 _My best friend's brother [2x]_

Do you wanna know something AWESOME about MY birdie? Yeah, that's right! He's mine! Back off Caros! Anyway he plays the drums in a band! He's so good and AWESOME AS ME! KESESESE! Matthew Williams is the one for me.

 _I kinda think that I might be his type_

 _'Cause when you're not around, he's not acting too shy_

 _Sometimes I feel like he might make a move_

 _Is this all in my head?_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I know it's strange_

 _I don't know what he's thinking_

 _But is it wrong_

 _If I see him this weekend?_

 _I really hope I can get him alone_

 _I just don't, don't want her to know_

We were just walking in a park, sure it's boring but any time with Birdie is Awesome time to me! You know what? I think he likes me! With that cute blush and holding my hand! It's totally awesome! If only I could tell Alfred...

 _[Chorus]_

 _BFB [2x]_

 _My best friend's brother [2x]_

 _'Cause he's such a dream_

 _Yeah_

 _And you know what I mean_

 _If you weren't related..._

 _[Chorus]_

 _BFB [2x]_

 _My best friend's brother [2x]_

Ugh, I wish Birdie and Al weren't related because then I could tell him about my soon to be awesome boyfriend! It's so unawesome they're related... Ok! Time to say the amazingly fabulous awesome question! I'm awesome so I got this!

"Mathew, Go out with the Awesome me

I'll take your brother on any time to see you"


	9. Finding My Lover

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongCiao! Here's some more humor for you all! Enjoy!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongWARNING:/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongCURSING/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongHETALIA HUMOR/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongGAY MEN/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongUSUK/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongSPAMANO/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongPRUCAN/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongand/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongFRANCE X JOAN OF ARC/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongI don't own hetalia or any store names or the youtube video/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"When Arthur, Alfred, the bad touch trio and their lovers go to a store and get lost.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Things Happen.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;".../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Weird Things.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"~With Arthur and Lisa~/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ugh, they aren't here either." Arthur walked out of a store with Lisa following in tow. "Hmm, is there a way you call to always find Alfred? You are a thing right?" "Oh yeah, how could I forget, watch this love."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Heeeeey! Before you start getting angry at Arthur, I'll explain. Arthur really likes Lisa and how she has a kind heart and has similar interests like him and he calls her love to be nice. Ok? Got it, Continuing~/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Taking a deep breath, Lisa watched in wonder at what on earth the brit was doing. "WHAT TEAM IS IT?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"All of a sudden on the floor below them Alfred ran out of a video game store. "WILD CATS!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Found him."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oooh! Let me try!" Lisa's eyes lit up with excitement and curiosity while turning to the brit. "Iggy! Say that you love me!" "Eh!?" "Just do it!" Lisa smiled even more./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ok then...I Love you Lisa." " You tea bastard! She is mine, Lisa will never belong to you as long as I'm here!" Francis burst out of a store on the same floor as the two while Alfred rode up the elevator to his love posing like he was superman./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well done..." Lisa and Arthur shook hands and walked out to the car while their lovers glued themselves to their lover's side./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"~With Lovino and Mathew~/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey, think it's about fuckin time we call them?" Lovino looked around while sipping on his cappuccino. "Yeah, they should be worried about now." Mathew began packing up his things as he took bigger sips of his hot chocolate./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After paying for the books they wanted, the two walked out of Barnes n Nobles and stopped by the balcony to show the lower floor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""WHAT TEAM IS IT!?" "WILDCATS!" The two leaned over and saw Alfred jumping out of a store and the two spotted toilet paper stuck to the bottom of his shoe. The two then snickered as the american ran to the elevator while chanting the batman theme song while his unnoticed ripped pants showed hearts on pink boxers. What the american did in the store is forever a mystery till someone finds the dance floor record broken by a dude named HERO./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hmmm, not a bad idea by Arthur right?" Mathew smiled before taking a deep breath. "Mathew what the fuck are you doing? ... Mattie ... No, just no, nononononono!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Few times I've been around that track So it's not just gonna happen like that!" The Canadian started singing while Lovino looked around at the people watching and clapping for the blonde./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Lovino Vargas hates crowds. He hates them with the strongest passion compared to his Spanish lover. All those people next to each other sharing disgusting sickness and germs and spit! Did he mention he hates crowds? So right now Lovino was about to scream./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl!" Gilbert yelled from the edge of the crowd before running away from a worker he pissed off. Mathew laughed while Romano grunted at the albino throwing food into other shoppers faces to attempt to start a food fight as he made his way over to Mathew./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So~" Mathew grinned even more as he turned to the Italian. "No. no no no absolutely not. No! Oh fine." Lovino groaned and cupped his hands around his mouth, getting ready to yell for Antonio but not aware that his friend left him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""IDIOT! Besame!" "What about me instead~" "Eh!?" Lovino twirled around to meet a different tan Spaniard than his lover. "No not you, you son of a-" "Ah ah ahh~ It's bad to behave like that in front of kids right?" "Fuck you." Lovino gave the middle finger before slapping the stranger's hands crawling to his hips. "Now now, no need to be that way~" The stranger was leaning in as Lovino leaned back against the balcony./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Oh fuck, which is worse? Being kissed by this sicko or falling to my death? Lovino weighted the options and just as he was about to fling himself off the balcony Antonio wrenched the stranger off his boyfriend./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm sorry, but he's taken~" Antonio held a smile but with a murderous look and the stranger instantly backed off. "Sorry it took so long~" And with that, Antonio dipped the Italian and kissed him while Lovino was still processing that he didn't need to jump off a balcony./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Snapping back to reality, Lovino's face fueled 10 shades of darker red. "W-what the hell Tomato Bastard!?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Fusosososo!" Spain just continued nuzzling the boy as they got happy and disgusted looks from passerby./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Come on Tonio! And don't forget your bitch! Kesese!" Gilbert crackled as he walked out with Mathew to the car. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? I AM NOT HIS BITCH YOU BASTARD!" "Lovino! The children!" "Oh boy..."/p 


	10. You Undressed Yourself!

**Ciao Everyone!**

 **So this is a VERY short crazy story just to reassure you guys I'm not dead  
Well not yet...Finals this week...fuck**

 **Soooo~ No couples  
**  
 **Some cursing annnnnd well Awesomeness declared by Prussia!**

 **A few things I want to mention before we start!**

 **1\. If you have wattpad and wanna check out my stories there instead  
Its at Alaska537!**

 **2\. I was thinking about having the countries reacting to fanfics and youtube videos  
so tell me what you think of that**

 **and**

 **3\. I love that people enjoy this because I looked at the views, follows, and reviews  
Love you guys and anything in the review like even a "C:" will make my day  
Thanks and Enjoy**

 **I OWN NOTHING OF THE ANIME TTwTT**

It was a normal day for Elizabeth

I repeat.

It WAS a normal day

Until a cocky albino came for a visit that is...

It was a normal day in the summer with two brunettes, one blonde, and one albino standing in the one brunette's lawn. 

Ludwig Beilschmidt was standing in his friend's yard looking at his older brother who was plain out naked. In front of a girl even!

"Mein gott bruder..." Ludwig faced palmed as Elizabeth snickered.

The girl had almost convinced Roderich to play basketball with her before Gilbert appeared but she thought it was all worth it to see this.

"Look at him! He's undressing the awesome me with his eyes right now!" Gilbert held the red shirt to his chest and pointed at Roderich from behind his younger brother's back.

"YOU UNDRESSED YOUR SELF YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"KESESESE I DID NO SUCH THING!"

"PUT CLOTHES ON YOU ASS!"

"KESESESE!"


	11. You're my Best Friend

**Ciao! It's Alskia! I have a few hours before going back to my HW soooo!**

 **PROCRASTINATING BY WRITING HETALIA :3**

 **I have sinned xD**

 **SO its another very short story with no couples**

 **Plain out humor about having best friend's**

 **Enjoy~**

"YOU are my BEST FRIEND!," A blonde slammed his hands down on the conference table. "If I'm dying, you're dying with me! Ain't no choice!" "...," A quiet voice broke the silence. "America, you're talking to a Mc Donalds drink…." Canada watched his brother dramatically point at the cup.

"Oh…..THEN YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"...America, that's a eagle…"

"So?"

Canada just sighed with a hand going through his golden hair. "Why do I have to be related to you again?"


	12. The Side Chick

**Ciao! Ok so I saw this while watching Vines from Thomas Sanders**

 **and I was like PRUCAN right here!**

 **So couples is PRUCAN**  
 **That means boys in love aka Prussia and Canada from Hetalia**

 **Very short**

 **and I don't own the youtube or anime**

"You know that awkward moment when your girl catches you with your side chick?" Pussia talked to the camera held by Spain for his Awesome blog.

"Hey are you gonna put it back now?" Canada tapped his boyfriend's shoulder to get his attention.

"No! It's awesome, I love it, and it's mine now!" Prussia hugged the chick to his chest.  
"Pooh Bear, it's going back." Canada pouted and attempted to remove the peeping yellow chick from his boyfriend's grip.

"Noooooooo baby please! The awesome Gilbird is in love anyway!" Prussia pointed at his Canary huddling with the chick making one big yellow looking ball of feathers.

"...Pooh Bear, it goes back or no booty call for a month."

"How unawesome…"

"Oooh you're on your own there!" Spain called from behind the camera.

"Shut it Toni."


	13. Be careful of the Brothers

**Ciao! So here's another small story featuring the FACE family! Yayy!**

 **Ok so it hints Fruk**

 **and that's pretty much it**

 **I don't own the anime or video**

"You promise to take care of our little girl?" England and France studied Iceland from head to toe trying to point out anything bad about him dating their daughter.

"I promise to treat your daughter like she is a princess sir." Iceland stood up tall as both France and England confirmed their studies.

"He's not gonna make it." "What!?" Iceland's eyes widen as the country of romance walked out of the living room. The country of romance didn't approve of him?!

"It was nice to meet you chap." England patted the confused nation's back before following France out of the room. Is the world going to burn up or something?!

"Er, well I'll be right back! I'm gonna get my bag and then we can go to the movies~" Seychelles cheered and ran up to her bedroom.

Iceland shuffled around uncomfortable while waiting for Seychelles when he heard a scoff.

"This is the guy she decided on? Pffft!" "Hahaha, yeah! I know right?" Iceland turned around to see Canada and America leaning against the couch staring right at him. Their blue and violet eyes piercing right through him.

"Uhhh hi guys..." Iceland began shuffling more uncomfortable under the countries unchanging gaze. All countries knew that Canada was as strong as America and both could summon hell if anyone hurt their sister.

"Break her heart..." "We'll cut your dick off." Both countries smirked evilly at the horrified look on Iceland's face.

"Hey! You ok?" "Ahhh!" "Woah Iceland, take it easy. Are you feeling ok?" Seychelles frowned and leaned to check Iceland's forehead. "Y-yeah, I was just talking with the guys..." "What guys?"

"You're...," Iceland turned around to where the North America twins were on the couch to see no one. "Ah, never mind..." Iceland rubbed his neck while turning back to Seychelles. "Ok, so wanna go now?"

"I would-" Suddenly Iceland saw the brother on the stairs, Alfred with a chainsaw and Matt with a hockey stick. Iceland screamed and ran out of the house and for the first time he ran back to Norway screaming "big brother." Of course Norway called the house to thank them for the hug he was now receiving by his little brother.

"Aww...my date..." "Hey Seychelles, wanna go for another round of Super Smash Bros?" The blonde twins were instantly at the girl's sides to cheer her up.

"Yeah! You're going down Matt! Greninja is going to whoop Pikachu's butt!" "Hey! Well at least I can kick Pit's bum!" "Hey! Pit is a awesome hero! No way he'll lose to a electric mouse again!"

A planned date turned into a video game match for the 3 siblings and Seychelles completely forgot to ask Iceland at the next meeting to why he left so fast.

"Honhonhon I knew it. In only 3 mins top."

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"Yup, I'll see you up stairs in the bedroom and don't forget the box~"

"Ugggh!"


	14. The Apennine Wolves

**Hello hello! I'm back after my 3 straight days of finals! AND I LIVED! YAY!**

 **So I don't need to go to work tomorrow so ya all know what that means….**

 **MORE HETALIA SHENANIGANS XD**

 **Ok so first of all Thank you to Someoneknew and Guest Grace Silvermoon!**

 **Your reviews were absolutely lovely**

 **Secondly I will start the hetalia cast reacting to things and all but I'm trying to come up with a time to do it like every Saturday maybe. It all depends on my next semester classes soooooo~**

 **So thirdy of course Romano is my favorite character and I remember something about him or Rome and living with wolves and then I found this song so this happened.**  
 **BUT DON'T WORRY! I will make more chapters with more characters than Roma.**

 **Fourth, I went on my phone vs my computer and I noticed two chapters were in bold and just fine on anything else so I'm leaving it be. Sorry if it bothers you very much….**

 **Quick Explaining:**  
 **So this story is with Germany and the bad touch trio being like researchers and detectives and are looking in the forest for two missing twins who are Romano and Italy. The group gets separated**

 **and that's when the German and Spaniard meet the Italian Wolf Boys. If people really like it, I been thinking about using this to make it into it's own story. Cool right?**

 **Anyway On With the story!**

 **Running with the Wolves by Aurora**  
 **I don't own the music or anime**

 _Go row the boat to safer grounds_

 _But don't you know we're stronger now_

 _My heart still beats and my skin still feels_

 _My lungs still breathe, my mind still fears_

The land of the Wolves. Not many dared to even set foot on this island because there are rumors the king of the wolves lives here. A giant monstrous wolf with fangs sharp as a blade but the human frame of a man. A hybrid and a myth, or so we thought.

Two twin boys had mysteriously vanished a few years ago and my friends and I decided to finally check out where the kids went. There's me, Antonio Carriedo, my good amigos Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt, and Gil's brother Ludwig Beilschmidt. We thought we knew what we were getting into but oh god, we were so wrong.

 _But we're running out of time_

 _Oh, the echoes in my mind cry_

 _There's blood on your lies_

 _The sky's open wide_

 _There is nowhere for you to hide_

 _The hunter's moon is shining_

Our boat had floated alone a little way out in the water as four splashes of feet in the water was heard. The four held their breath, each one expecting something to come out from the shadows. The wind chilled them to the bone as a fog rolled in. Hesitant steps were made towards the woods but stopped when a howl split through the silence. The howl took everyone by surprise since it was the howl of a wolf but another howl joined the first.

This howl however wasn't a wolf. _It was human._

 _[Chorus:]_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the_

 _Trick or treat, what would it be?_

 _I walk alone, I'm everything_

 _My ears can hear and my mouth can speak_

 _My spirit talks, I know my soul believes_

Trees seemed to merge together as I ran with Ludwig. We had lost Gil and Franny but we couldn't turn back now. Glowing eyes followed us as we jumped and stumped deeper into the heart of the forest. The shadows began to take over and dance behind the trees with secrets lurking within… We broke out into a small clearing near a mountain as the moon basked us in her light.

Ludwig and I began catching our breath and check to make sure the yellow eyes were gone. Whatever it was, it's claws were like no claws I had ever seen before in my life. Are these creatures even wolves. Ludwig's voice got caught in his throat and just pointed at the mountain shadow to me. I gave him a questionable look at turned to the shadow and that was when I got a lump in my throat.

A shadow shaped like a human was standing _right_ above us and was joined with a second one.

 _But we're running out of time_

 _Oh, the echoes in my mind cry_

 _There's blood on your lies_

 _The sky's open wide_

 _There is nowhere for you to hide_

 _The hunter's moon is shining_

 _[Chorus x2]_

We staggered back and my eyes widen in amazement. Two boys stood up on the cliff with their eyes gazing right at us, their pale skin glowing in the moonlight. The one on the right had light toffee hair with golden eyes looking at Ludwig with interest as he fiddled with a slingshot in his hands. The left had the more dark chocolate hair with olive green eyes that seemed to gaze deep into my soul while he had a spear gripped in his hands. The two had a long white cloth wrapped around them and brown string tying the thing together to make what looked like old roman robes.

We opened our mouths to speak but nothing would come out. "Leave." We both widen our eyes as a low voice left the dark haired boy. "Leave and never come back." With that said, he leaped off the rock with the other following in tow and a pack of wolves following shortly after them. We stood there in silence for a little bit before slowly starting to head back to the shore with our boat.

 _It's been cause betrayal in hearts_

 _They can in dream tonight deceives us_

 _A million voices, silent screams_

 _Where hope is left so incomplete_

 _I'm running with the..._

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the..._

 _I'm running with the..._

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _[Chorus x2]_

I felt something pull at my heart, my mind telling me I need to come back as I watch the island slowly shrink from view. "You feel it too right?" Ludwig stood next to me as we gazed at the island. Francis and Gilbert wouldn't believe the missing boys could be wolf boys but I swear it was real and I have Ludwig to prove it. "Yeah, I jus-" I was cut off when we heard a howl in the distance but this time it felt heart wrenching and my heart was suddenly surged with sadness and pain.

I looked over to Ludwig but he didn't feel different and was busy keeping me steady. The howl sounded as if someone teared what someone treasured out of their lives and left the remains to decay but why can I feel it? We looked back at the land and gasped when we saw the two boys on the shore before the fog covered up the place. The two stood there looking at us with two wolves behind them before disappearing into the fog with the island. What is that wolf hiding and is it worth it? I know the others will think I'm crazy but I think I'm going back….


	15. Gerita Reacting

**Ciao Everyone!**

 **I have decided! I'll be writing a reaction chapter**

 **Every Sunday or Saturday**

 **Soooo Guess what day it is?**

 **REACTION CHAPTER TIME X3**

 **Today we have... -drumroll- Italy and Germannny!**

 **So~**

 **WARNING:**

 **GAY LOVERS**

 **GERITA**

 **MEANS GERMANY X ITALY**

 **HINTS OF SMUT**

 **Enjoy!**

"Doitsu Doitsu! Look it's a story of us! Japan gave it to me!" Italy waved a thick looking book around. "Eh, what is it Italy? I'm working." The strict German looked up to his Italian ally.

"It's called Gerita! Isn't it cute!? It sounds like our names put together! Here! Lookie lookie!" With that Italy shoved the book in front of the German and blue eyes skimmed a few lines as the German slowly processed what he was reading.

""Ve~ Ludwig~ I-I'm-"

Germany pulled away from Italy's erection, pulling off with a wet, surprisingly loud pop.

"Wh-Why-"

Germany silenced him by placing three fingers into his open mouth, Italy looking up at him with a questioning expression.

"Suck."

The command was simple enough, and Feliciano did as he was told, coating the digits as best he could. Deeming them wet enough, he wasted no time inserting one into where they belonged most. " Italy read allowed from his perch on Germany's head. "W-What the hell!?" Germany threw the book as far away from him as he could.

"Oh Germany~" _Fuck_. Germany slowly turned around to see a smirking Italian edging closer, ditzy smile replaced with a smirk and dark lustful eyes then the normal cheerful innocence.

"I'm sorry! Germany and Italy can't finish the reaction chapter due to Gerita happening! See ya next time tho!" Alskia popped out from a bush and the ocean blue haired girl waved to the rolling camera.


	16. I'm Canada! Not Cena!

**Ciao Everyone!  
I'm back (not dead)  
and I have a very short story! Yaaay! Still something!  
So I don't own anything from this** **  
** **No ships, one curse word, and hopefully** **I will be back!** **  
** **-dramatically flips a cape behind me-**

"Who are you?" The creamy white polar bear tilt it's head and lifted a paw up to lick maple syrup off it's paw. "Honestly Kuma." The country sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"It's -" "Joooooooooooohn Cennnnnnnnnnna!" A loud blonde burst through the door with his hands in the air before falling down after tripping on a hockey stick.

"...Al….What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't really know John Cena..."

"That's not my name."

"Who are you?"

"It's John Cena talking polar bear!"

"Alfred, shut up."

"Neeeeeeeveeeeeeeeer!" With that the american tried to attempt to roll himself out the door but repeatedly hit the door frame.

"Oh my maple! I need a new brother!"


	17. Silica learns from Portugal

**Ciao Everyone! So here starring is Silica! The daughter of Spain and Romano**

 **SO SPAMANO IS SEEN**

 **Silica is a fan made country**

 **Uncle Portugal appears xD**

 **Annnnnnnnnnnd**

 **Just a few curse words**

 **I'll try and get more weirdness up here for ya all**

 **Enjoy!**

"Papa!" A smiling 9 year old brunette with a curl ran over to her father with similar brunette hair. "Ah, mi bebé!" The man lifted the girl up and spun the cheerful girl in his arms.

Silica had the brunette hair color of her papa and the famous Vargas curl of her mama. The country appeared after the two countries were at it one night. Don't tell them but Spain wasn't the one who really wanted a child. Romano secretly loves kids and wanted a child for a longer time than the Spaniard and somehow this happen~ Now Romano stopped cursing so much in front of Silica but he did slip up sometimes...

"Mama taught me a new word!" "Oh? What is it?" Spain set the girl down and bent to her height. "Puta!" The girl cheerfully said with a accomplished tone at learning a cool new word. "Oh how nice…" Spain grinned and turned towards the stairs.

"ROMANO!" "Heeeeey! That's my girl~" Romano winked and pointed at her daughter mid way down the stairs.

"Why did you teach her that!?" "I didn't but that's pretty cool." "No it is not! Then how did she learn it!"

"RUN YOU PUTA RUN!" Portugal screamed in the living room as halo's music played from the videogame.

"..." Romano silently scoped up their daughter and walked out the door. "Come on Sil, let's get gelato." "Yay! Ice Cream!" "No, it's called gelato." "Gelato!" "That's my girl."

Happy his wife knew what to do, Spain stormed into the living room to give Portugal a physical lesson on cursing in front of his mini tomato.

When the two came home, they found a happy Spain waiting to give them a hug and get some gelato while Portugal held ice packs to many bruises on his face.


	18. The Awesome Blog

**Yay! Another one! Ciao everyone! Alskia is baaaaaack!**

 **Ok no couple and no cursing in this one**

 **VERY SHORT**

 **I don't own Prussia or Germany or the video**

 **Enjoy!**

"Kesese Welcome Cool Peeps! It is I! The Awesome Prussia! I'm back with my blog and awesomenesss! Kesesese! Anyway I just wanted to introduce you guys to my bruder West!"

The pale albino carried the camera facing him and pointed to Germany behind him. "Hallo, I'm-"

"No one cares! Kesesese!," Prussia pushed the blonde nation into the pool near by. "We all know everyone checks to see me of course!"

Prussia smiled at the camera before winking for his fan club. "So next video I will be showing you guys my awesome girlfri-" Prussia's sentence was cut off when Germany burst out of the water and grabbed Prussia's ankles.

"Take this you dummkopf!" With a heave, Germany dragged his older brother into the pool with him. "Wait! No West! The camera!" Prussia shrieked and quickly somehow landed the camera safely on the dry edge of the pool before Germany dunked his head into 's come back video on his blog turned into a water fight in the pool and all the fangirls fainted after the two nations took off their shirts.


	19. The Us & Uk Cooking Channel

**Ciao! So we have the Us & Uk cooking channel!**

 **No curses or pairing**

 **just average weirdness**

 **AND ARTIE FINALLy KNOWS HIS SCONES ARE BAD XD**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

"Welcome to the US & UK Cooking Channel! I'm Al and here's Iggy!" America waved at all the viewers watching their youtube channel right now while slinging an arm around England's shoulder.

"It's Arthur you git!" England slapped America's arm off him and glared. "Hahaha whatever you say bro!" "Gosh, why did I agree to this?"

"Anyway! Today we are gonna teach you how to make the most delicious British and American food you could ever make!" "Yeah yeah." England crossed his arms and leaned against the oven surface while the energetic nation listed what the viewer would need.

"The only thing you need is…..," America's lips curled into a smile as England raised a bushy eyebrow. "A phone!" With that America started dialing a number.

"What!?" England pushed off the surface and smacked the back of America's head. "Oww Iggy! What was that for?" America turned to look at the shorter man and pouted. "You lazy git! You-"

"Shhhhhhh!" America shut England's mouth by shoving one of his scones into the british man's mouth. Payback man, payback.

"Yea, I would like…." With that America started ordering from a place while England struggled to talk over the scone in his mouth. God these things really were horrible.


	20. The Brit and Frog Reaction

**I am literally trash**

 **I didn't upload a reaction in time on the weekends….TRASH RIGHT HERE**

 **-throws self into a dumpster-**

 **So sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry times as many times as you readers need it**

 **So this is a headcanon from tumblr showing…FRANCE AND ENGLAND!**

 **SO BRITY AND FRANNY PANTS! GET IN HERE!**

"Whenever Arthur does magic, Francis _always_ wants to watch. He thinks it's simply amazing. Francis also begs Arthur to teach him something, but Arthur always says no. -2p France"

"..." The two blondes looked at the headcannon. "This person is actually right, my magic is pretty amazing if I do say so myself." England took a sip of tea before getting up and walking into the kitchen to get a refill.

"What?!" France looked at the back of the blonde's head. "If it's so amazing Angleterre, why won't you teach me anything?" "Because I know you will disrespect the laws to magic." England sighed and began to sit down in his favorite lime green chair and opened a book.

"I would not!" France pouted and walked over to rest his chin on the top of the british empire's head. "Teach me just one spell?" "No." "Annnnnnnnngleterrrrrrrrrrrrrrre! Please?" "I'm busy."

France walked around to stand in front of England before threw himself on him and sending the book and tea sprawling to the floor. "Ah ha! Now you aren't busy!" France gave a triumph smile. "That was my tea you git!" "Teach me magic!" "No!"


	21. Thank You n' The Talent Show

**Hi so THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOW AND FAVORITED THIS SO FAR**

 **I already have 20 chapters and 13 reviews**

 **I'm feeling awesome and I decided to have a CHAPTER SPECIAL :D**

 **THE TALENT SHOOOOOOOW**

 **BEWARE**

 **cursing and Pairings~**

 **PRUCAN MENTIONED**

 **SPAMANO MENTIONED**

 **THATS ALL I THINK**

 **I dont own the anime or the song or anything basically**

 **boooo**

Rows and rows of multicultural students at World Academy W sat talking with each other in a giant mass of chaos. It all came to a silence when Seychelles tapped on the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Ok! Welcome to the Talent Show! The first group is...the Awesome Trio?" Seychelles tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows at the name on the paper.

"Wooo wooo! WE'RE AWESOME!" America, Denmark, and Prussia ran on stage as the first lyrics started playing on the speakers.

The boys stood in a straight line before Prussia and Denmark slid from behind America and the boys lifted their legs.

"First let me hop out the-"

"Oh crap." Suddenly the boys toppled on top of one another and just laid there in a pile on the stage as the song continued for a while till someone went and paused it backstage.

"Ooooooookay then..." Seychelles watched the boys be dragged off stage by their fangirls before muffled screams were heard and the now half naked boys ran as the girls started to chase them.

"BITCHES! GET AWAY FROM MY BABE!" A nation with a red leaf screamed and all the girls instantly let go of Prussia and ran after Denmark and America. "Thank god birdie!" Prussia ran up and hugged the nation while the other two ran for their lives. "NOT COOL MAN!" America shrieked before being tackled to the ground by his fans.

After everyone settled down the brunette continued on with the show and another student walked up. After an awkward and shy introduction with supportive cheers afterwards, the music started and everyone's mouth dropped.

"Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

Even if in the winter things tend to freeze

We've got the world Monopoly on trees

And our country's bordered by three different seas

Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

We invented the zipper, we've got expertise

We made insulin to combat disease

Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please"

Everyone watched in shock as the most quiet and shy boy in school began singing with the voice of a badass while singing about his country. Canada started walking down the stage and into the open lane of the room as people started swaying to the beat.

"Brits have got the monarchy

The U.S. has the money"

Canada threw cash all over America at that line and everyone tackled the American to try and grab the cash. This was when the fangirls still were after America….Exactly.

"But I know that you wanna be Canadian

The French have got the wine and cheese

Koalas chill with the Aussies

But I know that you wanna be Canadian"

Canada high fived France as he made his way around to the back of the room as everyone watched.

"Et si ce n'était pas assez

On a duex langues officielles

L'anglais et le français

Ooh la la

Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

Where else do you find mounted police

Or go to the hospital and not pay fees?

Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

And when freshwater is in high demand

We've got the world's largest supply on hand

So you know that we could make a pretty good friend

But it's even better if you can be

Brits have got the monarchy

The U.S. has the money

But I know that you wanna be Canadian

The French have got the wine and cheese

Koalas chill with the Aussies

But I know that you wanna be Canadian

So you're thinking to yourself

"How do I live in this beautiful country?"

Well, I've got some steps for you to follow

Step 1: Lose the gun

Step 2: Buy a canoe

Step 3: Live multiculturally

Step 4: You're ready, there is no more!

We got beavers, caribou, and moose

We got buffalos, bears, and Canadian goose

And we're sorry about Celine Dion

But she did do that good song for James Cameron"

Canada shrugged and then continued his way back to the stage. "That-" America started after he pried himself out of the crowd of his fangirls and people wanting the money.

"Brits have got the monarchy

The U.S. has the money

But I know that you wanna be Canadian"

Canada threw more money on America and a monarch magically appeared out of his sleeve and blew it to England. The brit thanked him with a small smile while America got tackled again.

"The French have got the wine and cheese

Koalas chill with the Aussies

But I know that you wanna be Canadian"

Canada passes France a glass of wine and tossed Australia a koala toy. "Thanks Mate!" Australia called back as France gave a thumbs up while chugging the wine.

"The Greek chilled out with Socrates

Can't build a wall like the Chinese

But I know that you wanna be Canadian

In Kenya they have safaris

We've missed lots of other countries

But I know that you wanna be Canadian!"

Canada high fived China and Greece and bowed when he got back up on stage. The room interrupted with cheers and applause as Seychelles shook the country's hand.

"Ok next up is…. a small song play!" Seychelles bowed as the curtains raised again. There stood Romano in long white robes like a dress and Spain in old greek armor.

"Goodbye then my love~" Spain bowed and kissed Romano's hand while slipping a red carnation into his hair. "Tch, get going dork" Romano slipped his hand out from the Spaniard's grip and pushed Spain along till it was just the Italian on stage. The boy sighed and laid across a stone seat.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that"

Suddenly Italy, Prussia, France, and Hungary jumped out all in greek robes as well and circled Romano.

"Who d'you think you're kidding

He's the earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey we can see right through you (Oh no)

Dude, you can't conceal it

We know how you're feeling

Who you thinking of?"

They all leaned in with know-it-all grins and Romano jumped up and began walking away from them into the lane of the crowd while throwing the carnation behind his shoulder.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no!"

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh"

"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming "get a grip, man

"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"

Romano leaned against a pole and twirled around as the group followed him.

"Honey, you can't deny it

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby we're not buying

Hon we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?"

They each ran up to Romano and each time the stubborn Italian shook his head and walked pass them. Italy quickly ran back and grabbed the carnation and with the sneaky help of Hungary, they slipped it into Romano's robe at the waist that held it together in places.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no"

"Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love"

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love"

"We'll do it until you admit you're in love"

"You're way off base, I won't say it

Get off my case, I won't say it"

"Hey don't be proud, it's okay you're in love"

The group dragged Spain out but this time he was quickly spray painted to look like a statue. Romano sighed and bumped into the "statue" and looked up at the face.

"At least out loud I won't say I'm in love" The boy turned and leaned against the base and held a small smile as he twirled the little flower.

Whistles and claps were heard for everyone as the curtains closed. After a few more talents, and a burning hula hoop dance by Seychelles herself, there was one more person.

It was Italy.

"Ready!?" The Northern Italy grinned as cheers were heard from everyone including the micro countries.

"Marukaite Chikyuu!

Marukaite Chikyuu!

Marukaite Chikyuu!

...

We're Hetalia!"

"Wooooo!"


	22. We're the Heart Breakers Now

**Ok so this is a story Idea I had in mind and this is like uh yeah a preview for it**

 **Tell me what you think! C;**

 **Warning!**

 **Cursing in the future because of the tomato boy**

 **Ships!**

 **Fruk vs Usuk (still trying to decided which one I want)**

 **Spamano**

 **Prucan**

 **Song: Heart Breaker**

 **Summary: Back in High School the BTT are like the popular heartthrobs and England, Canada, and Romano were in love with them but got humiliated.**

 **Years later at a high school reunion the BTT is back, famous as always, but England, Canada, and Romano are now the heartthrobs of the year.**

 **The BTT tries to win the old lovers back but it's difficult with new love and bad pasts**

 **and they all don't want anything to do with the trio.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANIME OR THE SONG**

"Class of 2000! Welcome back the Bad Touch Trio!" The announcer hollered as girl's screams began to pick up volume over the sound of applause. A blond Frenchman, a Spanish brunette, and a German albino strolled out on stage as they got cheers from everyone in their old High School class.

The Frenchman is Francis Bonnefoy, the romantic type of gentleman and works as a rich fashion designer. "He was and always will be a French Spanner."

The Spanish hottie is Antonio Carriedo, a sexy passionate man who is somewhat rich as he runs an amazing theater. "He's a Spanish git and that's all he is gonna be.."

The German Albino is Gilbert Beilschmidt, badass troublemaker who is in a band with a pretty good stack of money. "Now that one….is a German cunt."

"Heh heh heh, nice names for them Artie." A man snickered as he walked up to stand side by side with his friend. "Well they deserve it for what they did to us Vino." Emerald eyes narrowed at the trio waving and shaking hands with the other people from their place on stage.

"He's right but we moved on right? We made our lives better and we will never fall for someone like them again." A third person appeared and started fiddling with his tie and failing at every attempt until the second person helped him. "Thanks." " Sure thing Mattie."

"Now! Here comes the ones you all been waiting for!" A drum roll started by the crowd as the men took a deep breath and ran out into the spotlight. The girl's squeals and crowd cheers erupted three times louder as the bad touch trio smirked as this men.

Lovino Vargas, a sexy Italian charmer who runs the "Ciao Amore" restaurant with his twin brother but he's like totally more sexier. Girls chattered away about the men while the bad touch trio found their next marks. "Hmmm, pretty cute and sexy fusosososo~"

Arthur Kirkland, a British writer who just finished writing his latest story "Love in the Magic World" and it was such a great story. "Lovely figure honhonhon"

Matthew Williams, the Canadian quiet boy of the trio and he runs a daycare for little kids and his brother stays there with him! "Can't wait to talk to that cutie kesesese"

The bad touch trio walked up to the others on stage and girls began to faint as their dreams of these 6 men on stage came true.

"Why hello there my love~" The three all bowed and tried kissing the other trio's hands. They tried at least.

"Fuck off you bastard!" "Screw you frog!" "Get the heck away from me!" "Oooohh!" The crowd gasped and became restless as the crew rejected the old heart throbs.

"We're way out of your league." With that the three pushed the bad touch trio into chairs and Arthur and Mathew got back up stage with Lovino following last.

"Watch and see children, this is how the big boys play." Lovino taunted them before joining his friends as the music played for the start of the party.

[Arthur]

Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

Darling, you give love a bad name...

[Lovino]

An angel's smile is what you sell

You promise me heaven, then put me through hell

Chains of love got a hold on me

When passion's a prison, you can't break free

[Matthew]

Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun (yeah)

Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done

[All]

Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

You give love a bad name (bad name)

I play my part

And you play your game

You give love a bad name (bad name)

You give love a bad name

You give love a bad name

[Arthur]

Paint your smile on your lips

Blood red nails on your fingertips

A school boy's dream, you act so shy

Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

[Lovino]

Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun

Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done

[Matthew]

Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

You give love a bad name (bad name)

I play my part

And you play your game

You give love a bad name (bad name)

You give love... ah!

Oh!

[All]

Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

You give love a bad name

I play my part

And you play your game

You give love a bad name (bad name)

Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

You give love a bad name (bad name)

I play my part

And you play your game

You give love a bad name (bad name)

(Whoa) You give love

(Whoa) You give love (bad name)

(Whoa) You give love

(Whoa) You give love (bad name)

(Whoa) You give love

(Whoa) You give love (bad name)

(Whoa) You give love

(Whoa) You give love (bad name)

The boys ended it with them standing in front of their old lovers.

"Don't think we completely hated you gits, we actually"

"Loved you back then, we even gave our fuckin hearts to you bastards"

"But we forgot you never could love so now this is just your mistake for letting us go"

"We can always win you back." Gilbert boasted with a smug look.

"You can want us back but we will never be yours again bastard, we moved on from you fuckers"

Lovino flipped the middle finger at them before turning around with the others in tow.

The Bad Touch Trio watched in actually shock as the trio walked away. These men that they left broken hearts with years ago had come back and now were the badasses of the year.

"We're getting them back right?"

"Absol-fuckin-utely"

" Good."


	23. Headcanons by a Guest

**Hi! So these are two headcanons from a guest, Morgan! I have to admit, both were adorable so to thank you for the review here's a chapter for your headcanons! C:**

 **Some cursing because of the nations and no pairings really**

 **Don't own the anime**

 _One time, Prussia put a tracker on Switzerland's phone. The tracker, whenever it was within 20 feet of him, or a few other nations, would play the Jaws theme on their phones. It took Switzerland a few weeks to notice this, and when he did, he was not amused._

"Hi Lil!" Prussia ran up and was about to hug Lichtenstein but suddenly stopped when the Jaws theme started playing on his phone. "Hi Prussia- eh!?" "Uh gotta go bye!" Prussia ran off to hide behind Germany as Switzerland came chasing after him. "Stay the hell away from my sister!"

~Time Skip~

"So I was wondering…." Hungary shuffled her feet as Austria looked up. "Would you-" The brunette stopped when Austria's phone began going off with the Jaws theme. "What the-" Switzerland was walking by with the two staring at him till he noticed. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

~Time Skip~

"Handguns are good and all but rifles are pretty fun." "Yeah and the-" Romano and Switzerland discovered that both nations loved guns and were discussing the best guns for them when all of a sudden the Jaws theme played. The nations looked around and tensed up when the music got louder and still no sign of what was playing it. "What the fu-" "Looooooovi!" Spain tackled Romano and his phone dropped out of his pocket.

"Gah! You tomato idiota!" Romano struggled to get up with a Spaniard glued to his side and saw a pissed off Switzerland. "Svizzera? What the hell is it?" Switzerland showed Romano Spain's phone which was playing the Jaws theme with a notification on the screen. "BEWARE OF SWIZZY, HE IS NEAR!" The man quietly picked up his rifle and then took a deep breath. "PRUSSIA!"

~~2nd Headcanon ~~P

 _Ukraine feels as though she is plain, boring, and ugly. She can't understand why Turkey, Poland, Canada, and Romania fight over her._

"She's mine!" A masked man wrapped his arms around Ukraine's waist. "Please, she would like totally do better with me!" Poland tugged on Turkey's arm in a attempt to get him to let go of the girl. "I think I'll treat her better than you all."

Romania latched onto Turkey's other arm and the two got Turkey to let the blonde go before the three started a fist fight to see who would get the girl. Canada manage to pull Ukraine out quickly enough and was leading the girl away from the fight and the two were walking in a park in England while waiting for the meeting break to end.

"A-ah, Canada….why do you guys fight over me? Big sis is scary but very pretty….." Ukraine shuffled her feet as the two were sitting on a park bench. "Eh?" Canada straighten up and his cheeks turned pink and after some silence the Canadian spoke up.

"Don't listen to the voice in your head….we fight for you because you are the most beautiful and amazing kind of woman that we have ever seen...You truly are beautiful Ukraine…" Canada hugged the girl hoping that one day she would see how pretty and amazing she was to everyone else.

"...Thank You Canada." The girl couldn't help but give a sun shining smile.


	24. 5 versions of Romano

**Ciao Everyone! So this sounded fun to try and I'll make a part 2 to this if I can and people actually want it sooooo! No cursing and just a small hint of Spamano**

 **I don't own the anime! Or anything basically**

"Oh no! We split Fratello into 5 versions of himself ve!" "UK! Fix my henchman right now!"

"I can't! They won't stop moving around!" "Dude, Are you ok romanossssss…."

A mafia version of Romano briskly walked right up and slapped the American across the face. "I told you not to mess around with that!" "Ow!" America held his cheek and pouted.

"I don't like it here…." A little version of Romano in his younger age clutched his maid outfit and hid behind another Romano but this one was female and wearing a dress version of Romano's normal outfit. "It's ok little one…" She patted the little Romano's head.

"What's not to like?" The 2p version of Romano reached out and kissed Spain's hand while winking. A faint blush dusted Spain's cheeks before he shooked his head and pulled his hand away. Then there was another Romano wearing sweats and glasses who just burped and then fell over and slept on the floor.

"We need to put them all back in the crystals to bring the Romano we know back." England muttered as he looked through his spell book.

"Oh boy...they disappeared…."

"What?!"

"Crap."


	25. Guess What?

Ciao everyone! Guess what?! I have a five day break which for me is like a week off which I celebrate! C;

So now I have a big slot of time to write and fool around with you guys! Woo woo!

I'm running low on chapter ideas so help meeeeee!

I don't bite C:

You awesome readers are always welcome to send me in chapter ideas

Or requests

Or head canons

Hope this will be more popular in the future so more people can have fun reading this

See yea!

-Alskia


	26. Where did Romano go?

**Damn this one kinda hit my heart writing the end for this**

 **I'm not the best at the sad stories so I hope it was enough feels for you guys I guess**

 **There is Cursing**

 **No ships**

 **Thank you Arya Scarlett for Reviewing and sending a idea**

 **No matter how sad it was**

 **I don't own anything!**

 _'This is it.'_ The personification of South Italy confirmed in his head as he watched all these nations fill the empty room. _'Why did nonno leave it to the two of us to be Italy, he knew his precious Italy could handle the nation without me. Why nonno? I was never meant to be here.'_

Italy Romano silently looked at every nation he knew he would miss. Secretly listening to Belgium going on about how she loved this new restaurant in her country and seeing the small signs of friendship from Netherlands. Talking with anyone who cared to even listen to him.

 _'Anyone like that tomato bastard...no, Antonio. The way he still kept trying to protect me no matter what he went through...why do that on a waste of space?'_ The meeting went by like normal, always the same actions of hatred when everyone knows they all love each other like family.

Afterwards Romano mindlessly headed for the roof of the building as if he was on automatic, waves of numbness came over him and the voices were a distant sound. The cold breeze of March greeted the nation's face as Romano shorten the distance between him and the edge. Romano stopped and stared at the dark sky as the sun was setting in Italy. "Fratello! What are you doing up here?!"

Romano's eyes widen in surprised that someone actually was going to try and stop him and followed him up onto the roof. "What does it look like Vene?" The older brother turned around and for a rare moment, Romano smiled at his younger brother. "Fratello, I feel a little stronger! Please don't go through with this!" Italy pleaded as he edge closer to his brother, chocolate brown eyes never leaving apple green ones. "Italy, go." Romano suddenly took out a revolver and pointed it at the nation.

"Fratello….." The two had a standoff till a low rough voice cracked through the silence. "Italy!" Germany and a few more nations reached the roof and stood in shock at the scene before them. "Romano….what the hell are you doing?" "Don't do this Romano." "South Italy, put the gun down." "Italy slowly walk back to us, everything will be ok." "Italy!? Italy! Stop walking forward!"

Not listening to any orders, Italy walked closer and soon the brothers were only a few feet from each other. Shoulder to shoulder, heart to heart. "I wish this world was big enough for the both of us…" Romano gave a weak smile as Italy frowned. "It is Roma, we both can live together as brother! Please lower the revolver Fratello…"

Italy took a step forward with pleading eyes. "Hell, I wish I went and did something useful ya know, like damn...I was the most fuckin useless brat you could ever find. Even our nonno didn't fuckin want me, saying a lot right cuz I'm his damn grandson too. Too bad I won't be able to fuckin see the old man soon…," Romano took a deep sigh as he waved the revolver around with everyone steadily watching him. "Well….Italy Feliciano Vargas, you are a nation, a perfect child, and...my brother. I bestow my half of Italy to you so you better fuckin take damn good care of it."

Romano chuckled dryly as some lose tears began to fall. "Forever I would ask why the hell did you have to be perfect and not me too but now I know the damn reason why. You're perfect because you're the one everyone would fuckin love, the one everyone would praise, the one who was always damn loved. There just can't be two Italys." Romano readjust his grip on the gun and pointed it straight at Italy's heart as the other nations held their breath, too horrified to move.

"Fratello….If it makes you happy…" Italy straighten up and closed his eyes to prepare for the bullet to his heart. Time stood frozen and everything felt like it slowed down exactly for this moment.

 _"I love you Fratello."_

BANG!

A gunshot rang through the air as birds flew away from their resting place on telephone wires. Italy's eyes shot open as he watched his brother stagger back, dropping his revolver, and falling off the edge of the building. "Fratello!" The north side shrieked and staggered over to the edge to see his brother fall into the water below in the canals.

The nation's hands stretched out in an attempt to somehow bring the other one back and maybe save him. Italy's ears were ringing as his eyes were blurry with tears as his cries for his brother grew with every breath. Nation's cries and voices were all mumbles in the Italian's ear, all he could hear were the three words his brother told him. His body was numb as new power was flowing through him with Italy united now.

Italy Romano Lovino Vargas was dead.

His fratello was dead.

There would be no more North and South Italy,

It's now just Italy

No grumpy auburn Italian brother to hug

No Romano telling Italy to stop seeing Germany

No Romano to curse and yell at him when he really wants to say compliments

No Romano to talk to and say "Hey, let's make pasta together! Pasta Brothers!"

No rebellious feisty brother to stomp around making noises in the house

It's just Italy

There is...just no more Romano.

"Romano...where did you go?"


	27. Japan's Cookies

**Ciao! After last chapter I decided we needed some weirdness so here you go!**

 **No cursing or pairings**

 **I don't own the anime**

 **And thank you for reviewing Someoneknew!**

 **I have this weird urge to see Japan fall out of his chair while attempting to sit like L from Death Note. And drop his cookies while you're at it. XD I dunno. I just have a general craving for them to role/cosplay as someone. -Someone Knew**

"Japan…" "Yes Germany?" "Why are you sitting like that?"

Germany stared at Japan as the man looked up from the book he was reading. He was leaning on the front of his feet, crouching in a curled up position, with one arm wrapped around his knees while the other was holding a book.

"...No comment…" With that the Japanese man went back to his book. "Ve! I want to try that too Doitsu!" Italy cheered and grabbed a chair, waddled over to Japan, dropped the chair, and then jumped on top of it with the chair wobbling at the sudden force. "Veee! It's like a ride!" Italy attempted to balance on the top part of the chair.

" Germany check it out- Eek!" Italy suddenly swayed forwards and Germany quickly lunged forward to catch the Italian while Japan's eyes widen. "Italy!" "Vee! Grazie Doitsu!" Italy then hugged the German in a tackle and sent the two tumbling to the ground. "Japan...are you ok?" Germany raised a eyebrow as he saw the man shaking. Japan just pointed at broken remains of chocolate chip cookies on the floor around them.

"My cookies…."


	28. Happy Birthday Spain!

**ciao! So HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPAIN X3**

 **NO PAIRING OR CURSING**

 **DONT OWN ANIME**

 **JUST CELEBRATING A BIRTHDAY OF A ANIME DUUUDE**

 **Nothing wrong with that :3**

"Romano! I'm hooooome!" Spain kicked off his shoes and looked up to see a angry Italian storming after him but all he was met with was a empty hall way. "Roma?" The clueless Spaniard wandered around till he came to a partly open door. "I don't remember either one of us opening this room..." Spain furrowed his eyebrows and slowly opened the door and his hand wandered across the wall till he found the light switch and flipped it on.

"Feliz Cumpleaños!"

Suddenly Spain had a giant mass of tomatoes thrown at him. "Wah!" The nation slipped on tomato juice and fell on his bum. The brunette looked up to see everyone holding tomatoes, laughing and talking together.

"Happy Birthday Toni." Romano was there in the middle grinning, Prussia and France throwing tomatoes up and down behind him.

"Oh you're on!"


	29. If I die young

**Ciao Guys! Oh my god! I'm sorry if you all cried over my angst story of the Italian Bros  
I didn't think it cut hearts that deep ;^;  
(I was gonna cry at the end of my writing honestly)**

 **Now I'm gonna be a complete prick now and show ANOTHER ANGST  
Damnit right?  
Well….I'M SORRY SO DON'T HUNT ME WITH PITCHFORKS PLEASE!  
I really wanted to write Prussia and I saw a sad Prussia doujinshi so….Hetalia Life Hurts  
So this is one from Someoneknew! It was "If I die young", a Prussia tribute or "If I don't make it back" , a BTT sad fanfic. I don't want to have more waterfalls of tears so I'm doing the tribute. **

**Hint of Prussia loving Hungary when she loves Austria  
Not a main pairing however**

 **and not a lot of curses**

 **IF I DIE YOUNG BY THE BAND PERRY**

 **(If you really wanna start crying, listen to APH If I die young Prussia by ixapples, it even sings in a boy's voice and it's amazing singing)**

 **I don't own the song or anime**

 _If I die young, bury me in satin_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in a river at dawn_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Uh oh, uh oh_

 _Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

 _She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_

 _And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

 _Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

 _I've had just enough time_

"Oi West! You leibe (love) your awesome bruder (brother) right?" Prussia slung his arm around Germany's shoulders. "Ja ja, you're a pain but my bruder either way. Now let me finish my work." "Ok ok you tightass." Prussia snickered and walked out the door.

 _If I die young, bury me in satin_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river at dawn_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

 _I've had just enough time_

 _And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

 _I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

 _I've never known the lovin' of a man_

 _But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

 _There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

 _Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

 _...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_

 _I've had just enough time_

 _So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

 _What I never did is done_

As Prussia walked down the streets in Germany he looked at the windows of shops before pausing at one with green color theme. All the flowers were shades of green to represent luck and there in the middle was a bouquet of white and green tulipas. Prussia just looked at the flowers for a while before continuing down the road while shaking his head to get rid of any thoughts lingering about the plants.

 _A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

 _They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

 _And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

 _Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

 _If I die young, bury me in satin_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river at dawn_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

Prussia's attention was caught by brunette hair flying in the wind of a familiar figure wearing a light red dress. "Austria!" Hungary called out and a smile appeared on the young woman's face when she managed to get the attention of the pianist. The woman looked both ways and then began to run across the street to where the man was waiting, clutching a folder to her chest. "Hungary no!" Prussia watched in horror as a drunk man was driving right for the unaware girl. The albino began to pick up pace with each second left counting.

 _Uh oh (uh, oh)_

 _The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)_

 _Go with peace and love_

 _Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

 _Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

 _I've had just enough time_

10 Seconds  
"Hungary move!"  
"What? Prussia?!"

7 Seconds

The car steered towards Austria as Hungary moved towards Prussia  
"Austria no!"  
"Hungary don't!"

5 Seconds  
"Prussia!"

SCREEEEEEEEEECH!

Birds flew as a crowd began to form. A slightly injured girl got up and then quickly checked the pulse of the man next to him. "Thank god… Someone call 911!" Hungary waved for a few people to get out a phone. "...Prussia we did it! Hahaha….Prussia?" Hungary turned around to see the albino laying a few feet away from the car with people pinning the driver down. "p-prussia...Prussia...Prussia! Hey Prussia!" Hungary ran over and her hands held the nation's face with care never shown before. "Prussia…" The girl bit back sobs as tears fell and landed on pale skin before mixing in with blood. "W-when I'm gone….Always r-remember the awesome me ok?" Prussia smiled as his breath began to slow down.

"Always…..remem….ber….the...great….Prussia….."

"Prussia? Prussia, don't close your eyes! Prussia!" Ambulance sirens screamed but Hungary couldn't bare to leave Prussia during his last moments. There was rain in the morning that day, puddles of water was everywhere but through the dark clouds, a light was shining down on the crying girl.

 _So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

A green and white tulipa floated down the little river in the street and stopped by a yellow canary.


	30. 1ps n' 2ps

**Ciao Guys! Ok so I want to make sure you guys all know I read your reviews because I find them awesome and nice that you take time to tell me things and I'm making sure if you had Ideas, that I'll try them if it's not too out there. LIke something crazy that breaks the fourth wall or whatever that wall is called xD**

 **Ok! Drum Roll~**

 **Tokyoghoul234! I'm glad you loved my story and I know the Italian Bro story was sad ;^;**

 **Ok so Tokyo was asking for the 1p and the 2ps to meet!**

 **Sorry if it's not how you pictured them Tokyo, I tried owo**

 **Oh god this will be chaotic…..I DON'T OWN THESE NUTTIES!**

 **CURSING IS INVOLVED**  
 **AND SHIPS:**  
 **SPAMANO (Spain x Romano)**  
 **PRUCAN (Prussia x Canada)**

"You think you're funny and a jester  
well why don't I summon another wanker  
with double you, I'll be at peace!"

England waved a wand at America while chanting the words. "This will teach you to stop messing with me-oh crap!" A giant portal opened and nations fell out.

"Who the fuck are you blonde bastard?"  
"I'm Flavio hon!"  
"Hola! I'm Spain and that was Romano!"  
"...Andres.."

"Ve~ I'm Italy!"  
"Luciano, who the fuck are you?"

"Hello, I'm Japan…"

"Kuro..."  
"I'm THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!"  
"...I-I'm G-G-Gillen..."  
"Hallo, I'm Germany..."

"...Lutz.."  
"..I-I am C-Canada…"  
"...Matt..."  
"I'm America the HERO!"  
"I'm Allen doll~"  
"I am England."  
"Hehehe! I'm Oliver poppet!"

"Honhonhon, I'm France love~."  
"Francois and...Get the hell away, love is stupid.."  
"Hi, I'm China."  
"...Xiao..."  
"I'm Russia da?"  
"...Viktor..."

Each nation took their time looking at their counter partner from head to toe in their small groups.

 _~With Spamano~_

"OMG, Hon! How do you walk around with such...such...lame fashion? And you call yourself a Italian?" Flavio walked around Romano before beginning to take measurements. "Wha- Will you fuckin stop that! My fashion is just fine! It's better than that tomato bastard's clothes!"

"Hmm...True I guess…" Flavio glanced at what Spain was wearing and cringed. "Come on hon! Make over~" Flavio dragged a reluctant Romano to a bathroom with clothes out of nowhere in one hand and a grasp on the Italian's shirt with the other hand.

"..." The two Spaniards just watched their lovers disappear and stood in silence. "So..." "Don't talk to me." "Ok…." Spain shuffled uncomfortably as Andres stared at the door till it opened again.

"Ta da~ Now you're fabulous like me!" Flavio appeared again and skipped over to hook his arm with Andres. Romano came walking out with a red collar shirt, black vest over it and black dress shoes and pants. The Italian had a black coat over his shirt and vest and Spain's face lit up like a tomato.

"R-Romano!"

"Ciao Spain~"

 _~With Prucan~_

"H-Hi eh?" Canada greeted the 2ps while Prussia hugged Canada closer. "Hallo! I'm the Awesome Prussia!" "H-hello P-prussia I-I a-am G-Gillen.." "I'm Matt." The 2ps shook hands with Canada. "Why is my hair so long in the 2p world? So unawesome" "W-w-what?" "Pooh bear!" Canada scolded at Prussia and lightly pinched him.

"Hey! Get your albino freak to leave my babe alone." "Prussia is not a albino freak." "Yeah, Justin Bieber!" "Bastard! Say it again! I dare you!" "B-I-E-B-E-R! BIEBER!"

"OH IT'S ON LOUD MOUTH!"

"BRING IT MAPLE BOY!"

"G-g-guys…" Gillen and Canada watched their lovers brawl it out.

 _~With America, France, and England~_

"Hey! Do you want some of the hero's food?" "Oh my god! I'm a vegan! How could you eat them!?" Allen stood up and hit America with his baseball bat.

"Hi Poppet! Do you want some cupcakes?" Oliver bounced around the grumpy british man. "No, I'm just fine with my tea." England took a sip of his tea but spat it out. "What the bloody hell!? It's so sweet!" "Oh yeah! I put more sugar in since it was so blan!" Oliver smiled before going back to eating a cupcake. "Ugggh I am worse than the git!"

"So~ How many people have we laid?" France wiggled his eyebrows. "0." Francois gave a straight answer and started to light a cigarette. "Eh? Not even 1 beautiful lady!?" "Love is stupid." "How can this be my counter partner England!"

 _~With Rochu~_

"..." "..." "Sunflower?" "Yes da?" "We're leaving." "Okie~" China dragged Russia away to somewhere as the 2ps looked at each other. "..." "...It's your fault…" Xiao then walked away from Viktor.

 _~With Gerita~_

"Ve! Doitsu Doitsu! He bite me! He bite me! AhhH! He's pointing knives at me." "Italy! Er shh, calm down. I'm right here to protect you." Germany awkwardly patted Italy from behind him. "Hehehehe! Come play with me Italy!" Luciano laughed from behind Lutz's back. "You, stop it." Lutz commanded Luciano in a monotone voice. "Hehehehe!" "Ahhhhhhhh!"

 _~With Japan~_

"..." "..." "Want to go to a pub?" "Fine." The two quiet men then walked away from the scene.


	31. Valentine's Special!

**Ciao Everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! So I felt like doing a Special Event for you guys! Yaay! If I can finish writing them all in this day...**

 **RIP Alskia for writing so much for her awesome fans  
THERE'S CURSING NATIONS**

 **SHIPS:  
Spamano (Spain x Romano)  
Tulip Siblings (Belgium x Netherlands)  
UsUk (America x England)  
Giripan (Greece x Japan)  
Greece x Turkey (Ship name?)**

 **Gerita (Germany x Italy)**

 **Prucan (Prussia x Canada)  
Fruk (France x England)  
Rochu (Russia x China)  
Rusame (Russia x America)  
Sufin (Sweden x Finland)  
Prumano (Prussia x Romano)**

 **Hetalia x Reader (No Ship Name)**

 **Ok! Let's get started!**

 **Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!  
** **or**

 **Single Awareness Day ;w;**

 _~Spamano~_

"Roses are red,

Tomatoes are redder

I think we both know,

I love you way better"

Spain grinned and held a tomato up to Romano red face as the sun beat down on them. "Aww just like a-"

"I had a pick up line bastard, but your beautiful ass continue to interrupt me." Romano quickly pecked Spain's lips before hurrying back to work at collecting the tomatoes. "Romano! Aww get over here!" "Oh my god! Antonio get the hell off me!" "Oooh! Did you just use my name!" "Shit! Shut up stupid!" "No! Say it again Lovi! But add a Ti Amo! Por favor!"

"Te Amo Toni! Now Get the fuckin hell off me!"

 _~Tulip Siblings~_

"I would offer you cigarette, but you're already smokin hot."

"...Ned, I told you to stop smoking! Spit it out."  
"...Fine…" Netherlands walked over and spat a cigarette out while Belgium watched.

"Good, you must be the cause of global warming Ned."

"What." Netherland raised a eyebrow as the blonde began to walk into the kitchen. "Because you're hot~" With that Belgium began humming a tune as she started cooking. "Well played." Ned took out a book and sat down in a chair.

 _~USUK~_

"On a scale of 1 to America, how free are you tonight?" America winked at the British man as he pushed the spinning chair he was in towards the man. "Sorry I'm busy," England pushed the man back. "Your eyes are blue like the ocean so much that I am lost at sea baby."

England smirked before going back to reading. "The hero will save the lost fellow then!" America laughed before picking England up like a bride. "Put me down you git!" "Hahaha I shall save you!"

America ran out the door with the angry blonde in his arms.

 _~Giripan~_

Greece heard a voice among his cats meows and turn to see Japan walking in...well trying to. He had cats on him and trying to cling to his clothes. "Well look what the cat brought in." Greece chuckled.

"I would flirt with you Greece-kun but I'll rather allure you with my awkwardness." Japan blushed and mumbled as he tried to walk with all the cats everywhere in the man's house.

 _~Greece and Turkey~_

"Hey Baby," Turkey sat by Greece. "Let me take care of your pussy?" He winked and lean closer to the disgusted Greece. "For christ's sake…"

And so…

"Greece!" Turkey yelled while trying to get rid of all the cats laying on him. "Have fun!" Greece called out before heading to Japan's place.

 _~Gerita~_

"Hey Germany!" Italy ran up to greet the strict nation. "What is it Italy?" Germany stopped his training at turned to look at the Italian. "Can I follow you home because after all, we are told to follow our dreams ve~" Italy winked and clung to the nation with a smirk shown on the normally innocent face.

"Er...Well I'll treat you like my paperwork! I'll slam you on my desk and do you all night long!" Germany smiled right back at a now blushing Italy. "Yeah, I think I did it right! That's what France wanted me to say anyway…" Germany muttered to himself before being tackled by Italy.

"Are you busy? Well now you are because you're coming with me." Italy grinned.

 _~Prucan~_

"Even my vocals can't compare to how awesome you sing birdie!" Prussia hugged the Canadian from behind. "T-thank you Prussia!" Canada stopped cooking pancakes for a second to look back at the albino.

"You're as sweet as maple syrup and pancakes p-pooh bear!" With that Canada quickly stole a kiss before turning back to the pancakes, leaving Prussia speechless.

 _~Fruk~_

"No matter how wasted you get, I will always love you~" France tried kissing England's hand. "Oh get over yourself," England swatted France's hand away. "If you think I'll kiss you frog, you got another thing coming for you!"

 _~Rochu~_

"Look! A yoyo for Yao!" Russia giggled as the two for some reason were in a toy store. "Yeah yeah, well this one is Russian to you!" China covered his blush by stuffing a panda into Russia's face. "Hahaha you're so cute da?"

 _~Rusame~_

"You use to commie on the telephone!" The american laughed on the phone. "How much do you value your life da?" Russia then hung up. "Oh crap." America immediately ran to Canada for the month.

 _~Sufin~_

"Even if I meet other people around the world, you'll still be my number one!" Finland open his arms out into a hug while smiling.

Sweden just walked forward and hugged the nation back. "You are my wife, I don't expect you to have anyone else be number one but me."

 _~Prumano~_

"Oi! Romano! Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Prussia grin and winked while sliding a arm around the Italian's waist. "No, but I scraped my knees climbing up." Romano gave Prussia a punch and the middle finger before walking off in the direction of a certain brunette. "Well...Hungary! Guess what!" Prussia then ran after the girl.

 _~Hetalia x Reader~_

"Out of anyone in my country, you are the most amazing brilliant awesome person to be here." (Country of your choice) spoke to (Your Name) with a smile. (Your Name) was visiting (Country of your choice) because the nation said they had a surprise for you. You were currently on the roof of a building in (The Country) watching the sunset.

"(Name)..." The nation finally looked at you.

"Happy Valentine's day!" They strided forward and sealed your lips with theirs in a kiss.


	32. City Walls to Country Fields

**Ciao! So with the help of my rp Spain friend on Instagram I bring you ANOTHER preview of a story xD**

 **Sorry for any errors I didn't catch since I copied and pasted this from Instagram and quickly formatted it correctly for you guys to read!**

 **I promise at some point I will start making these stories if anyone is into them...hopefully**

 **Cursing Lovi and me crying since I can never own this anime**

 **;w;**

"Ugh Stupid fratello! If he didn't go get engaged to that potato I wouldn't have to be here in this fuckin place! Where the hell is that idiota?!"

A angry Italian with auburn hair and a curl to his right stomped around in a little area while waiting for his brother to pick him up. It was obvious he was from the city with the nice dress shirt and tie along with long pants and dress shoes, the Italian didn't look like the country type at all.

A tan Spaniard was walking by when he saw the Italian from a distance pacing back and forth. The man smiled wide and ran up and practically tackled the poor Italian and with all the force he had, leading to the two tumbling to the ground in a heap.

Not even thinking about if he got the right person the excited Spaniard shook the Italian's hand while throwing a fist up in the air to prove his excitement. "Way to go Feli! Can't believe you and Lud are finally engaged!" Toni gave his signature laugh while ruffling the Italian's hair that was once neatly done.

"Che cazzo?!" Taken by surprise, the Italian punched the off guarded man in the jaw, sending the tan man sprawling on the ground as the auburn man backed away from his "attacker". "W-who the fuck are you?!" The Italian pointed a shaky hand at the man while the said man pouted while rubbing his now hurting jaw.

The man widened his emerald eyes in surprise when he finally looked at the victim he tackled to the ground. This wasn't Feliciano at all, for a matter of fact he didn't even know the man that stood in front of him. He gave a soft smile at the complete stranger and held up a hand waiting for the other to shake it. "Lo siento..." His Spanish accent was light, yet charming, "It means... I'm sorry...I may have mistaken you for Feliciano ...I'm Antonio...you can call me Toni!"

"Tch, Ciao...Lovino, I'm that air head's older brother..." Lovino looked away from the offering hand as Antonio began to stand up and brushed himself off. "Fratelloooooo!," Feliciano came into view and tackled his poor victim to the ground,...again. "I missed you soooo much! Ve! How come you never visited me? I bet you were busy tho so I don't mind! Ve! You would not believe what just happened! I -"

"got engaged, ya ya I know. Now get the fuck me idiot!" Lovino yelled while desperately trying to escaping his little brother's tight grip trapping him in the death hug. "Oooh yeah! I told you right? Ve~ I'm so happy! Aren't you fratello?" "I fuckin might when you get the hell off me!" Feliciano finally got the hint and let his brother up and received a cold death glare in return.

Antonio chuckled at the twins as his apple green eyes shifted around the ranch. It was a beautiful place, lights that lit up perfectly, the trees were bare yet so beautiful. "Hola! Congratulations on your engagement Feli!" Antonio turned back and smiled, holding out a gift bag that the twins just noticed.

"Ah, grazie Toni! Thanks for even coming back after your trip!" Feliciano happily took the bag from the Spaniard while Lovino eyed the man carefully. "Glad I could come... It feels good to be out!" He chuckled a bit and bit his lip lightly as he stretched his arms. "Spain gets a little boring after a while!"

Lovino tried so hard but it couldn't be helped, his eyes kept going back to him. Those shining emerald eyes, the man's chocolate curl hair framing his face just right, the way the sun shined down on him as if it was a giant spotlight , and that perfect sun kissed skin.

Damn this guy was so handsome...'No!,' Lovino thought. 'I can't be distracted! I came down to stop this engagement and that's what I'm gonna do!' "I-I'm going to my place now!" Lovino turned away from his brother and Antonio to pick up his luggage and find the place he was going to stay in for a few months. 'Only a couple of days if this shitty engagement was stopped! ' Lovino happily thought and quicken his strides to the check in.

Antonio smiled at Lovino and and waved goodbye to Feliciano. Silently, he followed the shorter man step by step. There was something about him that was quite intriguing. It wasn't just the curl, or those entrancing hazelnut eyes, but something deep down that had much more meaning. He checked in and took a quick peek at Lovino and when the made eye contact, he gave a delicate smile and held out a hand. "Do you need help carrying those Lovino?" His personality was quite bubbly today, a bit more than any other day.

Was it the wedding? Or was it Lovino?

"No I can handle it myself just fine bastard." And with that cold response Lovino was out the door heading left to a small house a little farther away from everything. "Lovi!" Feliciano called out and ran after his brother who was trying to quicken his pace. The younger Vargas Twin ended up rambling on and on for half an hour before Lovino told him to shut up and go to his potato bastard.

It must've been a new record for Lovino to stand his brother's talking that long. 'Damnit! I did it again with being so rude! Maybe if I was nicer like Feli...No! Focus Lovino! You are a sexy badass Italian who is here to get your fratello back from that potato bastard! You don't need friends! But that Spaniard was awfully nice...and hot. Gah! Focus!' Lovino motivated himself to stick to his real goal as he ascended the stairs to the house and knocked on the door.

"Hello? My name is Lovino Vargas and I'll be renting your spare room. Hello?" Lovino knocked several times while waiting for an answer.

In the house Antonio sighed and yelled as he put his clothes down. "Coming!" He stood up and made his way to the door and unlocked it. Ever so slightly, he took a peek out the door and looked over Lovino, who stood there with a mix of emotions. He couldn't tell what he was feeling, mad, confused, surprise, whatever it was, it wasn't a look he usually saw. "Ah! Lovi! So you're staying with me?" Giving a small smile, he opened the door inviting him in, then stepping towards the small fridge to get some drinks.

"Y-yo-you Bastard!" "Eh?!" The confused Spaniard hit his head on the roof of the fridge before managing to look back at his new roommate. "Get some clothes on!" Lovino felt blood instantly skyrocketing to his face. He expected anyone else, anyone but the hot Spaniard he met a little while ago but this time the man was shirtless. Lovino could see every curve of Antonio's chest and how perfectly fit he was and there was only 3 words he could define Toni with. A Spanish Sex God.

Lovino quickly threw whatever was in his hand at the man and dashed up stairs and basically leaped into the first room he could find with a bed and collapsed on the comfy piece of furniture. His heart was beating 100 times a minute it seemed and his cherry red blush never seemed to cool down no matter how hard he tried. The Italian gave up after a while and wandered into the bathroom to take a shower and cool off after seeing Antonio shirtless in the kitchen.

The Italian would soon let the words sink into his head after the first few minutes in the shower. This guy is going to be his roommate for the next few days in this one tiny crappy house in the countryside. Well fuck, his heart is just beating wildly because he can't wait to be back in the city and the butterflies in his stomach CAN'T be from Antonio! Impossible.

Antonio slowly raises an eyebrow at the runaway room mate while putting on a shirt and looked around at all of the stuff that had been thrown and picked up a shoe. 'What was that for?' A couple days later, Antonio had managed a bit of small talk with Lovino, but never a full conversation since the Italian always seemed to be coming and going like the wind. He really only came out of his own room when Antonio was finished with cooking food.

After that he'd just go straight back into the bedroom for the rest of the day. Antonio gave a small sigh, sitting down on a stool and opening a newspaper. If he put deeper thoughts into it, he would have to say that Lovi was quite adorable in his own type of way. The way his face lit up with a brilliant red when he was embarrassed, his sweet Italian accent, and... The way he cursed... That was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Down right adorable! He smiled and looked over the news but the spaniard wasn't really paying attention at all.

"Oi Bastard!," grumbling was heard from upstairs before footsteps followed after on the creaking staircase. "We need more fuckin eggs and while you are at it, buy more damn tomatoes!" Lovino came down into the kitchen while munching on a tomato. The man was a complete mess with the red juice dripping all over his face but Lovino didn't seem to give a damn as he moved around to find a paper and pen to write down a list of things needed. Lovino found out the hard way about how forgetful Toni really could be. It was not a fun day for the grumpy city man.

Antonio gave a large smile and nodded before starting to clean up the table and putting his empty coffee cup in the sink. As he took the note, their hands brushed ever so slightly and Antonio swore he felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't used to the feeling...well at least he hasn't felt it in a long time...Although he felt this, he ignored it a gave a smile and stuffing the note in his pocket. "Anything in particular you want to eat today? You're the guest!" Antonio chirped while tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"I don't give a fuck as long as it's not fuckin German shit." With that Lovino turned around to begin his adventure back up to his room and Antonio groaned. "Lovi~ You been in your room for too long! Stay down stairssss." The affectionate Spaniard clung to Lovino's leg like a little child would to their parent to try and get something. The poor Italian began trudging towards the stairs while dragging the other fully grown adult with him.

"Damn bastard! Let go!" "Don't go up to your room then! We never spend time together!" "Why the fuck do you think?!" Romano tried to fling himself forward to gain any distance but only seemed to move a inch. "God damnit Toni! Get off my leg!" "Then spend time with me for once." "Fuckin make me!" Antonio started to get a spark of a flame in his eye. Everyone on the ranch knows Antonio is a very happy go lucky carefree guy but when someone gives him a challenge, he gets real fuckin competitive.

Antonio grinned and pulled Lovino down with him and was now on top of him, hands on either side. "What the Fuck?!" Lovino shrieked as he laid on the floor with the totally not sexy roommate onto of him. "Play with meeeee!" "No." "Pleaaaaase?" "no!" "Do you hate me Lovi?" Antonio pouted, eyes looking deep and directly into Lovino's as his face inched closer to Lovi. "Well do you?"

"I..." This all seemed to go in a blur to Lovino and the man tried to wake up his brain. What Antonio was doing right now reminded Lovino of a familiar scene... He was up night and day writing..l Yeah that's right, one of Lovino's stories sounded like this! Yup, the moody Italian writes romantic mushy love stories. So after seeing a white screen for so long Lovino was tired as fuck and now his crazy room mate decided oh it's lets pin Lovi down on the floor day which was a lot like how his recent story went... Lovino was too tired of this shit so the honest truth slipped out.

" I don't hate you bastard, matter fact I-" "Fratello!" At that moment Feliciano opened the door to see Antonio pinning his red faced brother to floor in the kitchen. The youngest Vargas brother's mouth was in a shape of a O before it formed into a smirk. "I'll come back another time~ Go ahead and continue ve~" All of a sudden Lovino's brain seemed to finally wake up from a daze. "God damnit Feli! It's not what you think!" Lovino got up and ran after his brother while Antonio was still sitting in the kitchen and pouted at not hearing the end to his room mate's sentence.

The man sighed and dusted off his shirt and sat on the stairs. "Damn..." He gave a small smile thinking about the words that came out of his Lovi's mouth "at least he doesn't hate me...Hmmm..I feel like I had to do something. "


	33. Alice is Miss Independent

**Ciao Everyone! SO a songfic with Fem ENGLAND! Yaaaaaaaay!**

 **CURSING?**

 **YES**

 **SHIPING?**

 **USUK**

 **OWN ANYTHING?**

 **No… ;w;**

 **Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson**

 _Miss independent_

 _Miss self-sufficient_

 _Miss keep your distance_

 _Miss unafraid_

 _Miss out of my way_

 _Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

 _Miss on her own_

 _Miss almost grown_

 _Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

"You see her? Yeah, that's Alice Kirkland. Don't let her catch you looking at her! She's cold as ice!" A blonde walked down the hallways passing all the students who were talking about her.

Alice had no time for gossip or people, she was determined to succeed where idiots couldn't.

She refused to be in a relationship and only a few actually were able to become her friends.

 _So, by keeping her heart protected_

 _She'd never ever feel rejected_

 _Little miss apprehensive_

 _Said ooh, she fell in love_

"Hey Miss! Watch out!" Someone looped their arm around Alice's waist and pulled her back just as the school's football team hustled down the hallway the blonde was about to walk down. "Ah, Thanks." Alice slipped out of the warm embrace and was going to continue her way to Music Class but stopped when she got entranced by ocean blue eyes.

 _What is the feelin' takin' over?_

 _Thinkin' no one could open my door_

 _Surprise...It's time_

 _To feel what's real_

 _What happened to Miss Independent?_

 _No more the need to be defensive_

 _Goodbye, old you_

 _When love is true_

"What is this?" Alice muttered to herself and placed a hand over her heart that was picking up pace. "I never felt like this…."

 _Misguided heart_

 _Miss play it smart_

 _Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

 _But she miscalculated_

 _She didn't want to end up jaded_

 _And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

 _So, by changing her misconceptions_

 _She went in a new direction_

 _And found inside she felt a connection_

 _She fell in love._

 _What is the feelin' takin' over?_

 _Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)_

 _Surprise...It's time (yeah)_

 _To feel what's real_

 _What happened to Miss Independent?_

 _No more the need to be defensive_

 _Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)_

 _When love, when love is true_

"H-hey!" Alice reached out and tugged the boy's bomber jacket. "W-wanna err hang out?" The blonde fidgeted under the boy's stare and was ready to back out and pretend nothing happened when his voice broke her thoughts. "Sure! The name's Alfred by the way!" With that Alfred ran off to a classroom. "Oh! It's Alice!" The blonde tighten her grip on her books when she saw the blonde turn around to wave back to her.

 _When Miss Independence walked away_

 _No time for love that came her way_

 _She looked in the mirror and thought today_

 _What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

 _It took some time for her to see_

 _How beautiful love could truly be_

 _No more talk of why can't that be me_

 _I'm so glad I finally feel..._

Alice woke up that Friday feeling more hyper than normal and looked over at her alarm clock. "Eh!? I woke up at 4 in the morning!?"

 _What is the feelin' takin' over?_

 _Thinkin' no one could open my door_

 _Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)_

 _To feel (to feel) what's real_

 _What happened to Miss Independent?_

 _No more the need to be defensive_

 _Goodbye (goodbye), old you_

 _When love, when love is true..._

"So you put-" "I'm sorry sir," Alfred popped his head into the Cooking Class and his blue eyes scanned the room before they landed on the pigtail blonde. " I am scheduled to take this beautiful lady out early so will you excuse me." After slightly nodding at the flabbergast teacher, Alfred walked over and hooked his arm with Alice's. "Shall we go then my date?" The blonde winked while Alice couldn't help but smile a bit. "Why yes my idiot, we shall."


	34. Revenge on the Piano Girl

**Ciao everyone!**

 **Ok to any fans of Austria**

 **I'm sorry but I made him the bad guy in this one o^o Don't hurt me**

 **Well she**

 **Yeah that's right people! THIS IS A GENDER BEND SONGFIC**

 **-laughs for breaking this wall but gets slapped by Nyo Austria-**

 **Ow I might've deserved that**

 **Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift**

 **I don't own anything**

 **PRUHUN but It mentions Austria trying to get Hungary to go out with her**

 **If you fans consider that a hint of a ship**

 **Very small Cursing**

 **Sorry if they are OC kinda**

 **Fem Prussia = Julchen**

 **Male Hungary = Daniel**

 **Fem Austria = Anneliese**

 _"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"_

 _Ha!_

 _Time for a little revenge_

 _The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._

 _I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

 _She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_

 _She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

 _I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

 _I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

 _She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

 _She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

"Today is a awesome day!" Julchen cheered to herself. She finally gathered the courage to ask her best friend David out? The albino ran around looking for the boy and stopped by her younger sister. "Hey Monika? Have you seen David?" The blonde German stopped her training for a moment to look at her sister. "Uh yeah, I think Anneliese asked him to talk with her in the guest room." "Thanks awesome Schwester!" Julchen ran off to the guest room.

 _She's not a saint_

 _And she's not what you think_

 _She's an actress, whoa_

 _She's better known_

 _For the things that she does_

 _On the mattress, whoa_

 _Soon she's gonna find_

 _Stealing other people's toys_

 _On the playground won't_

 _Make you many friends_

 _She should keep in mind_

 _She should keep in mind_

 _There is nothing I do better than revenge_

 _She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_

 _She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

 _I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_

 _And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

 _But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

 _Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

 _They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_

 _But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

"Hey guys! Can I talk to-" Julchen stopped when she opened the door to see Anneliese sitting in Daniel's lap, cradling his face with her pale hands, and kissing him. The girl just narrowed her eyes at the white hair girl before smirking. "Do you mind Julchen? We're a little busy~" With that said, Anneliese threw herself more on Daniel. "Wait! Jul!" Daniel tried to stop Julchen but the Prussian had already ran out.

 _She's not a saint_

 _And she's not what you think_

 _She's an actress, whoa_

 _She's better known_

 _For the things that she does_

 _On the mattress, whoa_

 _Soon she's gonna find_

 _Stealing other people's toys_

 _On the playground won't_

 _Make you many friends_

 _She should keep in mind_

 _She should keep in mind_

 _There is nothing I do better than revenge_

 _I'm just another thing for you_

 _To roll your eyes at, honey_

 _You might have him but haven't you heard_

 _I'm just another thing for you_

 _To roll your eyes at, honey_

 _You might have him but I always get the last word_

 _Whoa_

Over the past few days Julchen had kept a eye on Anneliese and found out she had been making out with more men than just Daniel. "Anneliese!" Julchen ran up to the girl strutting down the hall. " I know you are just playing Daniel!" The girl glared at the brunette while Anneliese had a blank look for a second before narrowing her eyes and her lips curved into a wicked smirk. "Well what will you do? I got them wrapped around my finger, they'll never listen to a "slut" like you." With that Anneliese left a angry Julchen alone in the hallway. "I swear on my country, I will let everyone know the truth." Julchen glared at Anneliese's back.

 _She's not a saint_

 _And she's not what you think_

 _She's an actress, whoa_

 _She's better known_

 _For the things that she does_

 _On the mattress, whoa_

 _Soon she's gonna find_

 _Stealing other people's toys_

 _On the playground won't_

 _Make you many friends_

 _She should keep in mind_

 _She should keep in mind_

 _There is nothing I do better than revenge_

That day at the meeting instead of the normal presentation, Julchen set up a video of all the countries Anneliese made out with and with the help of Monika and her friends, the four played it for everyone to see. All eyes were on a now nervous Anneliese as she got dirty looks from everyone she played. "S-she's lying! T-they are...are photoshopped!" Anneliese tried to keep a hold on one of the men but they all left leaving just her.

 _Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

 _'Cause I don't think you do. Oh._

 _Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

 _I don't think you do_

 _I don't think you do_

 _Let's hear the applause_

 _Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_

 _So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_

 _She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

"Thanks Julchen." The meeting was over and the countries that been played thanked the Prussian on their way out. "You!" Anneliese picked up the ends of her purple vintage dress and stormed over to Julchen when nearly everyone left. "This is all your fault they left me! You bitch!" The furious nation raised a hand to hit the girl and Julchen raised a arm to block herself when a flash of green appeared. "It's not nice to hurt girls." David narrowed his eyes at Anneliese while the girl stuttered. "B-baby!" The brunette opened her mouth and squeaked at the sharp glare she got. "Out." The nation of Austria quickly ran out tripping over her feet as the nation of Hungary looked at Julchen. "Thanks…" "Kesese The awesome me will always be here to save you so you're welcome a million times over!" Julchen laughed and brought the man into a hug.


	35. Pruhun Disney Movies

**Ciao! So I think the reaction chapters will be between Saturday - Monday because I'm always busy the first two days xD**

 **My internet was crappy so sorry this is THE MIDDLE OF THE WEEK BASICALLY IM SUCH A BITCH XD**

 **I'll try to make sure it's more on time hopefully!**

 **Anyway here's a PRUHUN!**

 **Prussia and Hungary**

 **have fun**

 **Cursing will be involved**

 **I don't own anything**

"Hey Lizzy, check this out!" Prussia got the attention of a brunette girl "What are you up to now?" Hungary looked over the albino's shoulder at the computer screen.

"Prussia's favorite Disney movie is Tangled but Hungary prefers to watch Mulan."

"That's true." Hungary stood back up straight as Prussia turned around. "Of course it is! The awesome me is like Flynn Rider! Daring! Cool! Awesome! And handsome with the ladies!" Prussia attempted to mimic a smolder.

"Yeah yeah yeah well Mulan is such a nice caring girl yet a complete bad ass! She went to war and saved China! Needed no man to help Tralee down the Huns!" Hungary grinned.

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"DISNEY MARATHON! AUSTRIA GET IN HERE!"

"WE WILL WATCH BEAUTY AND THE BEAST FIRST!"

"NO!"


	36. Leave me Alone Spain!

**Ciao Guys! It's Alskia and I have a songfic for Spamano!**

 **Idea was given by Grace Silvermoon (Guest)**

 **Sorry it took me a while to get to yours! Also sorry if you expected angst, I don't handle the feeels! So I made a happy ending, typical me :3**

 **Leave me Alone by PINK**

 **Curses by Romano**

 **Ship: SPAMANO (Spain x Romano)**

 **I don't own anything!**

 _Go away_

 _Give me a chance to miss you_

 _Say goodbye_

 _It'll make me want to kiss you_

 _I love you so_

 _Much more when you're not here_

 _Watchin all the bad shows_

 _Drinking all of my beer_

"God damnit Spain! Leave me alone!" "Fine." Romano glared while Spain just huffed. Spain walked over, grabbed the car keys, and walked out and slammed the door shut.

 _I don't believe Adam and Eve_

 _Spent every goddamn day together_

 _If you give me some room there will be room enough for two_

 _Tonight_

 _Leave me alone I'm lonely_

 _Alone I'm lonely_

 _I'm tired_

 _Leave me alone I'm lonely_

 _Alone I'm lonely tonight_

 _I don't wanna wake up with another_

 _But I don't wanna always wake up with you either_

 _No you can't hop into my shower_

 _All I ask for is one fuckin' hour_

 _You taste so sweet_

 _But I can't eat the same thing every day_

 _Cuttin off the phone_

 _Leave me the fuck alone_

 _Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home_

"Ugh why do I have to be such a complete prick! He was just worried and I could've told him it was because of...Uggh!" Romano paced around the living room for the 50th time while constantly glancing at the door for the Spaniard to come back.

 _Tonight_

 _Leave me alone I'm lonely_

 _Alone I'm lonely_

 _I'm tired_

 _Leave me alone I'm lonely_

 _Alone I'm lonely tonight_

 _Go away_

 _Come back_

 _Go away_

 _Come back_

 _Why can't I just have it both ways_

 _Go away_

 _Come back_

 _Go away_

 _Come back_

 _I wish you knew the difference_

 _Go away_

 _Come back_

"Oh fuck it! It's shorts my fault, shorts his! He should know by now I don't want him to leave..." Romano stopped and stared at a picture of Spain on the self. The repeated ringing of the door bell snapped Romano out of his daze as he quicken his pace to the door. "Spain!? Listen I-"

 _Go away_

 _Give me a chance to miss you_

 _Say goodbye_

 _It'll make me want to kiss you_

 _Go away_

 _Give me a chance to miss you_

 _Say goodbye_

 _It'll make me want to kiss you_

 _Go away_

 _Give me a chance to miss you_

 _Say goodbye_

 _It'll make me want to kiss you_

"Hello South Italy." Romano paused and careful watched the man in the door way who wasn't his happy sunshine lover. "Get the fuck out of here Turkey!" "Not without you." With that the masked man continued on his way inside.

 _Tonight_

 _Leave me alone I'm lonely_

 _Alone I'm lonely_

 _I'm tired_

 _Leave me alone I'm lonely_

 _Alone I'm lonely tonight_

"Leave me alone!" Romano grabbed the nearest thing closest to him which was the fencing sword Felicano carelessly left behind during last visit when he wanted Romano to play duel with him using swords with the actually sharp tips. "Come with me quietly South Italy." Turkey growled slightly as he continued into the house.

 _Tonight_

 _Leave me alone I'm lonely_

 _Alone I'm lonely_

 _I'm tired_

 _Leave me alone I'm lonely_

 _Alone I'm lonely tonight_

"Puta (bitch in Spanish) you get out of my house right now and you leave my sweet heart alone or else." Suddenly the blade of a battle axe appeared and was less than a inch away from pricking Turkey's neck with a angry Spaniard holding it. "Hahaha, I see, so if Spain wasn't here or hurt then I could have South Italy..." Turkey chuckled to himself before catching Spain off guard and stabbing him in the side. "Spain!"

 _Tonight_

 _Go away_

 _Give me a chance to miss you_

 _Leave me alone I'm lonely_

 _Alone I'm lonely_

 _Say goodbye_

 _It'll make me want to kiss you_

Before Turkey could make another move, the sharp point of the sword was now pressing into his throat letting a little bit of blood leak. "Now you get the fuckin hell out of MY house right this fuckin instant! And if you ever, EVER, try hurting Spain again...I will make sure you'll be dead by dawn." Romano gave a sharp glare that sent Turkey running out of the house with how imitating the older Italy was beginning to be with just a sword.

 _I'm tired_

 _Go away_

 _Give me a chance to miss you_

 _Leave me alone I'm lonely_

 _Alone I'm lonely_

 _Say goodbye_

 _It'll make me want to kiss you_

 _Tonight_

 _Go away_

 _Give me a chance to miss you_

 _Say goodbye_

 _It'll make me want to kiss you_

"Toni!" Romano dropped the sword and grabbed the first aid kit and with steady hands, he patched up where Spain got stabbed. "Ngh, Lovi?" Spain's eyes fluttered open as he looked around. "Oh my god! Los siento! Ti Amo Bastardo! Ti Amo!" Romano hugged the Spaniard like a life line and kissed him.

"I'm lonely, but please, never leave me completely."

"I'll never leave, Te Amo mi amour."


	37. A Grave Reaction

**Ciao~ So this is a youtube reaction to a small vine MMD with…**

 **AMeriCA AND EngLANd**

 **Yaaaaaaaaaaaay**

 **I own nothing ;w;**

 **Video:**

 **{MMDxAPH} ~ America fell down the grave**

 **by LeanneVlogzFilmz**

The two blondes justed watched the video on the TV and America's jaw dropped. "OH Nooooooo! The Hero fell in the grave! Such tragedy! Iggy! Save me in the video!" America waved his arms around while making all sorts of poses.

"Well….Looks like I'll get Matthew…" England just got up and began to walk out the door. "Noooooo! Iggy?" America looked up as the door slammed. Suddenly America heard a moan that sounded a lot like a certain monster.

"Ohmigod! Iggy save me!" America shrieked and ran out of the room as a laughing Canada appeared.

"Works every time."


	38. Ruin and the Guitar Bastard

**Ciao! Preview of a another flippin story I need to make -.-**

 **SOMEONE STOP THESE FABULOUS STORY IDEAS XD**

 **Ok ok so this has no title yet so if you have one to add to this**

 **that would be awesome!**

 **Ok now to start on all the mother ****** Stories**

 **It's a pain because I have to format it to a fanfic my made up stories**

 **to show you guys**

 **so like double story with different people**

 **Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu*K!**

 **If someone wants to help out**

 **I think I should get a 2nd Writer for this story**

 **Now let's get started!**

 **Don't own Hetalia ;w;**

This black figure seems very lithe and very deadly of course but I, Antonio Fernάndez Carriedo, am better. They run up onto the balcony above the part as I follow in pursuit and swing my axe.

Without even saying a word, the black figure jumped and landed on my axe before pushing off, sending me stumbling backwards to regain my balance.

"You won't get away that fast!" I saw the figure head to the open window and I threw my axe and got it wedge in the frame right next to the head. They skidded to a stop and began dashing down stairs as I raced to catch up with them.

My hands were bare without my axe and I frantically searched for something to fight with as the person turned around and began to charge at me. Quickly I grabbed the musician's guitar and swug.

"Clang!"

The sounds of a guitar hitting a head along with the strings rang and echoed in the now silent dance club. The figure swayed back and forth holding their head and slipped off their mask.

"You fuckin hit me with a guitar!?" Long auburn hair flowed down the woman's back as a curl bounced with the motions of the woman's head moving up and down. Furious hazel eyes burned with a fire and they directed their attention to me.

"Y-you're a woman!?" I staggered back next to the musician as the girl looked between me and the guitar, I had a pretty good idea on what she was thinking.

"Oooh!" the musician raised his hand up in front of his face as his lips curled into a grin. "Shut it." I pushed the grining man away and jogged to catch up to the hot headed woman heading into a alley.

"Hey look..." I turned the corner expecting to see the slim figure of the beauty but was met with a empty dark and damp alley wall. "...Who was she?" I lifted a hand to card through my hair as I closely scanned the area.

All of a sudden the world went black.

"I'm Ruin guitar bastard, nice to meet you."


	39. Crappest SPAMANO Smut ever Made

**Ciao! SO WARNING**

 **THIS IS A SMUT FANFIC**

 **(A crappy one of Roma topping xD)**

 **BOY X BOY**

 **SPAMANO**

 **SPain and ROmano**

 **LEMON, SMUT, SMEX, HOWEVER IT'S SAID**

 **THEY DO IT SO RUN IF yoU BE HATIN**

 **Yeah….this is my first boy x boy sex I actually written so hope its good!**

 **I took the rp from my good buddy Spain on instagram**

 **and made a fanfic**

 **My head is always in the gutter….**

 **Don't own anything! :D**

So in the daily life of Spain and Romano, Spain pissed the Italian off...again. Of course nothing will make sense with the Spaniard suddenly getting horny but you know what? Just read.

"You are sleeping on the fuckin god damn couch tonight tomato bastard!" South Italy huffed with rage and crossed his arms in a rebellious way.

"Can you be there?" Spain wiggled his eyebrows in a flirtatious way and lean forward to kiss the Italian. "Hella no," Romano shoved his hand in front of him to stop the tan face from inching any closer to him.

"I'm sleeping in my fuckin bed room. You, however, are getting the fuckin couch alone for the night bastard." Romano began walking to the stairs to go to sleep when all of a sudden he was stopped by arms wrapping around his waist.

"I want to sleep with you though amour!" Spain whinned and attempted to drag the irritated Italian back with him to the couch. "You bastard," Romano pushed Spain onto the couch before walking back and ascending up stairs.

"Shut up and go to sleep." The words were cold like ice but Spain could detect pink ears and red cheeks escaping view behind the wooden door upstairs. Being quiet, the Spanish nation started to slowly make his way up stairs and cracked the door open a little.

"Crazy horny bastard…" Romano huffed and shook his head as he began to get undress until he was clad in just his Italian flag boxers before crawling into bed. "Lovi!" Spain opened the door wider before taking a running start basically and jumped into the bed and started to shower the grumpy Italian with kisses.

"Gah! Che cazzo!?" (What the fuck) What the hell are you doing bastardo!? Get the fuck off of me!" Romano bucked and tried to throw the nation off of him as he seemed to get more tangled in the covers.

"Lovi! Kiss me!" "Get the fuck off of me!" Romano yelled as he pushed Spain's face away from his goal to kiss him. "I love you!" "Fuck you bastard!" Romano threw the covers off finally and began trying to head down stairs with a Spaniard glued to him and pulling him back to the bed.

"Where are you going?" Spain continued to tug Romano back to the bed as the nation stretched his arm to try and grasp the door knob. "To the damn couch without you." Romano finally grabbed the knob and used it as leverage to pull himself out of his lover's arms. Yeah that's right, they are already together, take a moment to fangirl girls and boys.

"Noooo!" Spain pouted before starting to lay butterfly kisses on Romano's back. "Ack! Stop fucking kissing me there! Kiss elsewhere damnit! I WILL GET PORTUGAL DAMNIT SPAIN!" Romano yelled and whipped his head around to narrow his eyes in a deadly glare at Spain.

"Mm, now Lovi, do you really want my brother to see us like this?" Spain gestured to what kind of position the two were in and chuckled as Romano's face turned beet red.

"Also, where would you like my kisses then?" Spain winked as Romano faltered for a moment on escaping. "Not on me. After the blunt remark, Romano shook harder and had the clinging nation halfway off of him.

"Aww, but I love you so much!" Spain began showering Romano's face with kisses and Romano let the words fall from his mouth without even thinking.

"Bastard! Stop kissing my face! You can kiss fuckin anywhere else but there!" Romano sighed in content that the kisses on his face decreased until he felt the lips move downwards towards the waistband of his boxers.

"H-hey! What the fuck!?" Romano tried to stop the Spaniard but the nation grabbed his hands with one and continued as Romano wiggled around. "So beautiful…" Spain grazed his lips around Romano's chest as the Italian just blushed harder and looked away.

"If you are going to, fuck me right bastard." Romano turned back to face him with glowing green eyes full of lust. "I'll be delighted to~" Spain suddenly swooped down and began to suck on one of Romano's nubs and while rolling the other between his fingers.

After Romano would get use to all the pleasurable sensations, Spain would bite and then give a apologetic lick before moving on and giving the other the same treatment. Romano tried his best but a few sounds were slipping out of his mouth which he found embarrassing as fuck. When Spain lifted his head again, South Italy striked.

He latched onto the tan skin of Spain's neck and began a trip down that column sucking and biting, making sure a trail of hickeys was left for everyone to know Spain was taken. "Ah! Lovi!" Spain's breath became uneven as the said nation began kissed his chest with light kisses.

Spain was so distracted that he didn't know Romano flip them over until the impatient Italian tore off his shirt. "Think you can top my italian ass you idiota?," Romano chuckled to himself darkly before the pants followed Spain's shirt on the floor. "It's your turn now and what's with that face bastard?" Romano turned and looked at Spain's flushed panting face and smirked before getting back to the task at hand.

"Roma-" "Shh.." Romano placed a finger on Spanish lips before slowly moving his pointer finger downwards at an excruciating pace in Spain's opinion. Finally Romano tug the Spanish flag boxers down to reveal Spain's big size. Romano licked his lips before leaning down but paused before his lips met the burning hot flesh. "R-Roma!" Spain groan and began to push himself up when he suddenly got shoved back down.

Click. Romano brought handcuffs out of the drawer while the oblivious Spaniard was distracted and cuffed him too the bed. Picking up one of Spain's plain ties from last meeting, Romano covered the lustful emerald eyes with darkness. "L-Lovi?" Spain turned his head side to side to adjust to the new idea given to him. Romano leaned back for a moment to enjoy the view of his boyfriend burning hot under him with lustful eyes searching with greedy need for something he had. Something that made him wanted.

Romano leaned up to Spain's face while pushing a knee to apply pressure in between his legs. Tugging and biting the former conquistador's left ear, he whispered huskily. "Tell me...Tell me that you want me, you need me, you are only mine. I want to hear that I am the only thing on your mind and I'm the only one you want. Tell me I'm good enough and I'm better than my hermano,"

Romano pushed the nation of passion further by speaking in his native tongue. "El amor sólo me, solo yo, nadie mάs." (Love just me, only me, no one else)

"I love you! It's all true! You are always on my mind, I want you and I need you. You are the only one I can have and I only want you, not your brother or anyone else! Lovino!" Spain bucked his hips as Romano finally granted his wish and enveloped his cock with a hot wet mouth.

"D-Dios MÍo!" Spain swayed his head from side to side as he withered with pleasure as Romano began going faster before letting go with a pop as his lover almost went over. Romano held up three fingers and said only one word to command. "Suck."

Spain decided to rebel at the last moment to see what his former charge would do. Being Spain, he forgot one thing….Romano was the Italian Mafia Boss. Romano kneed Spain in the stomach a little hard and when the Spaniard opened his mouth by the pain, the nation put his fingers in. Being the multitasker that night, Romano pulled lube out from under the bed where he knew France and Prussia probably hid it. He was right, those perverts…

Romano lathered his cock with the lube and then took his fingers out of his lovers mouth before sticking one into his hole. Spain jolted upwards and scrunch his face with discomfort when a second one joined the first and made a scissor motion. Romano furrowed his eyebrows before leaning up and ensnaring Spain's tongue with his in a passionate dance of their own. Spain felt a stronger jolt when a third one joined the other but instead of the pain he was getting use to, a wave of pleasure came over him.

After Romano determined he was ready, the Italian took out his fingers and positioned his cock. "Ready Bastard?" Romano gave a grinned and looked up to see Spain sucking in his breath. "Hey...If you want to stop, just tell me when. I'll stop." Romano reached out a hand to cradle Spain's cheek and reassure him that he would never want to go against what Spain wanted.

"Ok, go fast on me ok?" Spain looked up with trusting eyes and as Romano slowly pushed himself in, they never lost eye contact during it all while Romano began to pick up pace. Pleasure racked their bodies as they rock in sync with skin slapping skin in a heated mess of tangled limbs. This could never be called just sex because these two nations cared with such a bond that this is making love. No one night stand for the lust, this is showing how much you love them and letting it pour out through your actions.

Spain released all over his chest with Romano following after a few more thrusts before falling on top of him with exhaustion. Basking in the afterglow and not caring to clean up, the two huddled together as Romano nuzzled the tan chest of his lover. "Te quiero mucho mi amour." (I love you so much my love) Spain kissed Romano's head as sleep was crawling up on the two. "Ho sempre ti amo Antonio…" (I always love you Antonio…)

The two shared a quick sweet innocent kiss before sleep had washed over them with the sounds of the countryside also lulling them to sleep.


	40. Happy Birthday Swizzy!

**Ciao! So thanks Vera (Guest)**

 **I know I need more ships TwT**

 **I'm planning on getting a back up writer cuz like dam I can't even write some of these glamorous ships**

 **Anyway I cracked up for a while over your Switzerland headcannon and like it was beckoning for meeee**

 **With out further ado**

 **Here is a short early happy birthday to the trigger happy Switzerland!**

 **Don't own anything**

"Happy Birthday!" A whole group of nations were crowded in the small house and it must've been a new record on how the blonde nation didn't snap.

Why? Well...

In the matter of 5 minutes, France was naked with just a rose on while England actually noticed his other colony Canada and quickly shielded the younger nation eyes. The Brit thanked Japan for guiding America away to have a karaoke song off against Denmark and Prussia.

Norway then punched Denmark off the stage while Iceland scream fly my pretties and tried to get birds to take his brother away. Russia wasn't scaring China shitless and the two were actually dancing fine together...Belarus met Korea and the two are stalking their siblings right now.

Seychelles was becoming friends with Ukraine and the two girls chatted away about things in their country like normal sane girls. Wy, Seborga, and Sealand crashed through a window and rolled in with Sealand yelling "Don't forget us!" Japan got stuck between Greece and Turkey fighting over which one the Japanese man liked more.

Italy was jumping around having fun while bring poor Germany with him who felt like his arm would be dislocated soon. Spain was leading Canada thought the crowd up to the obnoxious Prussian the Canadian was maybe crushing on.

Basically Switzerland stayed up on the 2nd floor to watch everyone from a safe distance while guarding Lichtenstein by him. At one point Romano came up to talk about guns like they normally did when Switzerland got called down for presents.

The first five were all coupons as a sale at the grocery store by the Asia Family. Then there was 10 more discounts on restaurants he wanted to go to by European countries. A note from Denmark saying: "You copied my flag! Change it!" and Prussia attempting to throw a pie at Switzerland while aiming for Austria next to Hungary.

All of Switzerland's other presents weren't any kinds of coupons or discounts. Lichtenstein got Switzerland a new gun with the help of Romano but all 30 slips of paper he got were for anger management in all those countries.

That's the mistake. Taking his new gun, Switzerland tracked all of them down screaming: "Happy Birthday to Me! Happy Birthday to Me! I don't need this bull crap, you're so dead to me!"

HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY SWIZZY

/gets shot


	41. Waaaaait!

Ciao! So sadly I won't be post a lot this month.

My mom is traveling which leaves me with my sisters and my dad so that means constant insults and yelling...

My one sis doesn't get along with my father so I'm the peace maker...yaay...

Anyway so I'll be gone for half of this month but I promise when I'm back...

I'll be a total prick and flood all your inboxes with stories :3

Also I just recent came up with a tumblr account for shenanigans like headcannons and writing so

It's 0w0fandoms if you just wanna watch me try and rise to be known in the hetalia world! Yay!

THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING WITH ME SO FAR EVERYONE

ALL THE FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS

FOREVER IN MY HEAAAART

LEAVE DOWN BELLOW WHAT SHIPS YOU WANT! :D

OR ANY STORY IDEAS

I WANT TO SHOW YOU GUYS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL BY NOTICING YOU X3

Till we meet again after the next 2 weeks and a half

-Alskia


	42. The Return of Me!

Ciao! So I'm back! Woo woo!

Rough days so I might go sinking down to angst stories

And songfics cuz I can't write full stories still

Yeah and I decided I want to explain this for late in the future

I really love Spamano not for the characters

They're cool, believe me, I think they're awesome

But I really like their personalities

I'm sorry if some of you readers get sick of all this Spamano

I truly am

I just write a lot of it since in my own life

I can connect with Romano in so many ways

Like being a shadow and such

I really wish for someone like Spain to actually try and deal with with the harsh things I fling at them, and to have them still fight through it all

The feeling that you really matter right?

I want something like the two nation have in the fandom world

It's a personal story I know you guys don't want to sit down and hear

But, I'm sorry to those who are about done with my Spamano stories

I'll try and move onto other things

So I can a great writer my reviewers will be happy to be reading my stories

And tell others about it

Till next Author Message

-Alskia


	43. New Addition

**Ciao Guys! I decided to expand the reaction stories and actually have it be less of a strict day to follow by because...I never follow it -w-|||**

 **So a fanfic once a week? IDK BUT I want to never let you awesome readers down!**

 **Welp I tried**

 **So here are some reactions to the Pregnancy Test :D**

 **Mpreg!**

 **Don't own anything ;w;**

USUK

"U-uh..You git..I..uh..you're going to be a father!" Arthur clutched the edges of his baby blue shirt and waited for a reaction from his lover. "...Alfred?" He looked up to see his lover sprawled on the floor.

"Oh my lord! Alfred!" Arthur was about to check for a pulse when Alfred suddenly bounced up from the floor like a bouncy ball kid on a hyper sugar rush. "Boo Yeah! I'm going to be a Daddy!" Alfred jumped along while dragging his lovely boyfriend by the arm and headed downstairs to tell their family who just so happened to be having a reunion.

FRUK

"YOU!" Arthur stormed into the living with a flush red face out of anger or was that joy and embarrassment? "What is it my lov-" Francis immediately got himself punched square in the face by the furious blonde.

"I'm pregnant with YOUR child you wanker!" Arthur huffed before then turned on his heels and stormed out leaving his string of curses still lingering. Francis just rubbed where he got hit on his beautiful face and smiled. "I get to be a dad.."

"That wasn't nice Arthur!" Flying mint bunny flew after the still raging blonde and began circling around his head. "I know...but that's just what kind of language we have." The blonde lightly smiled as he made his way down to the room which would be the new nursery.

AMERIPAN

"Er..Alfred-san…" Kiku shuffled his feet underneath his kimono and averted his eyes from the ocean's pearls and gazed at his dog playing by the springs. "I'm…." Kiku tried directing his eyes back to keep eye contact but he never experienced something so unexplainable like this.

"You're pregnant." "Eh?! Y-You knew?" Kiku's eye's snapped up to gaze at the American in shock as the blonde gave a gentle smile. "Yea, I can't wait to see our little hero." Alfred enveloped his boyfriend and their little bundle of joy in a giant bear hug and nothing could stop the bright smile on the japanese man's face.

ROCHU

"R-Russia!" Yao basically squeaked with nervous hands fiddling with his clothes as he easily tracked his very tall lover in the crowd of nations. "I-I'm pregnant aru!"

"I know sunflower~" Ivan pulled the small Chinese man into a hug and nuzzled his face. " I can't wait~ How about Anya or Elena da?" "Ah, wait! How did you know aru?" Yao wriggled around to look at the Russian's face.

The nation's question wasn't answered as Ivan continued contently humming to himself and deciding what kind of name the child would have.

SPAMANO

Lovino was walking through the living room,past Antonio on the couch and was walking into the kitchen when he called back in the loudest voice she could over the television. "Oh yeah, Bastard! We're having a fuckin baby."

The television's noises were drowned out as the words echoed in the oblivious Spaniard's head. "L-LOVI! REALLY!?" Antonio clambered off the couch and dashed into the kitchen to shower his lover with kisses and praises.

"Gah! You bastard!" The Italian laughed half heartedly as pots and pans clinked like people applauding the happy couple. "Get off me!"

"Te Amo mi dos tomates!"

SUFIN

"Eh...Wald…" Tino quietly spoke up a few minutes after the morning silence settled in with Berwald by the stove and Peter eating the pancakes up with a slurp while secretly feeding Hanatamago under the table.

"Yes my wife?" The stoic nation turned to look at the blonde nation to see Tino just fidgeting in his chair and didn't even touch his food. Sensing a problem, Berwald turned off the stove and cleaned up his work area before walking over and taking a seat next to his lover. "What is it?"

"I...we…" Tino struggled to find the words as Peter stopped feeding Hanatamago for a moment and looked at Tino with curiosity. "Peter is going to have a sibling, I mean like, I'm pregnant…" Tino finally got the words out and looked at his lover for any signs of bad news.

"Great to have another addition." Berwald patted Tino's stomach before returning to the stove to finish the rest of the pancake batter. Tino let out a breath he never knew he was holding ever since he told them. "You here that Hana! I'm gonna be a big brother!" Peter held up the white dog and cheerfully talked to it about how he was going to be the best sibling ever.

PRUCAN

"Gil!" Matthew ran to catch up to the albino slinging his leg over the prussian flag printed motorcycle. "What is it Birdie?" Gilbert looked back at the Canadian as Gilbird flew around his head.

"Wir haben eine Kinder! (We are having kids!)" Matthew fluently told his lover in his language and jumped up and down. Unable to contain his excitement.

"Eh! Mein Gott!" Gilbert jumped off the motorcycle and twirled the boy around in a hug as the two laughed and prepare for the two awesome humans coming into their lives soon.

GERITA

"Ve! Luddy! I left something in the oven, can you get it?" Feliciano was twirling around the kitchen as he got all the things to make pasta.

"You need to be let forgetful." Ludwig sighed but did as the Italian said and opened the oven to only find a single bun sitting there.

"What the? You forgot a bun in the oven Feli? What was a bun even-" At that moment, everything hit him like a truck. "Y-you're..y-you're…"

"I'm getting a baby Luddy!" Felicano cheered before noticing his german passed out on the floor next to the bun on the floor. "Ah! Luddy!"

ROME x GERMANIA 

"Germy!" Rome ran up to hug the blond german stomping in the woods to only have the nation quickly jump to the side, letting him fall to the ground but that never stopped Rome's cheerful mood. "I know you're pregnant! Isn't that awesome!? We can have more kids to look after and-" The empire rambled on without noticing the kill zone aura emitting off the raging blonde. "Rome.."

"Yes Germy?" Rome turned to look at the german who was clutching his sword with a fist. "I WILL FUCKIN KILL YOU!" "Heeeey, that sounds like my precious grandson Romano! Ack! Calm down Germy!" Rome began running as his sweetheart chased after him with his sword raised high to chop off the empire's vital regions.

KIKUWAN

Kiku was quietly walking down the hallway with a stack of papers in his arms. He told Ludwig and Feliciano to go home and he would finish up the leftover paperwork so here he is doing just that.

"Kikuuuu!" A female's voice cut through the thick silence the japanese man had. Mei was running down the hall in her pink dress and tackled the man in a hug and sent not only them, but the papers everywhere on the floor.

"Ooh! That hurt...sorry kiddo!" Mei sat up and looked down at her stomach and rubbed it in a circular motion ment to calm little kids down. "Mei...you're…" "Yup! We're having a kid Kiku! Isn't that great!" Mei cheered and with a loving and proud smile, she patted the bump growing with a child inside.

"I...I'm happy." Japan smiled and hugged the woman, ignoring the papers scattered around them for now.


	44. When I was Italy's man

**Ciao so heads up**

 **This is a small sad gerita one**

 **Idea that both Italys die instead of one**

 **And well...a real killer by writing crap :3**

 **Yup, I screwed the ending because dang it was 2:00 am on a school day**

 **I was murdered XD**

 **When I was your man by Bruno Mars**

 **Own nothing**

 **Italy x England a little**

 **No cursing**

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now

Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same

When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down

'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

No amount of yelling from America could cheer up the chilling quiet room as the Vargas twins laid on the couches. Both skins were pale like the moon and so weak that they could no longer open up their eyes. One was suppose to live to lead on Italy but...they guessed not. Both would die and recreate one with no memories.

It all just sounds like oooooh…

Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize

That I should've bought you flowers

And held your hand

Should've gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancing

But she's dancing with another man

Germany was holding Italy's hand and rubbing circles to try and help smooth the pain as Italy's breathing was getting more and more shallow and more strands of his hair were now sticking to his face.

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways

Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life

Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

"Potato." Germany and everyone else turned to Italy Romano who manage to crack a eye open revealing dull lifeless emeralds. "Thank you..." After those rare words from the normal feisty nation, Italy Romano's line when dead.

"Romano? Romano! Romano come back! Please don't go!" Nations ran over to try and bring the Italian back but everyone's actions where futile. Spain hugged the limp body of his former henchman as Belgium couldn't bare to look at the nation any longer and hid herself in Netherland's chest.

It all just sounds like oooooh…

Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize

That I should've bought you flowers

And held your hand

Should've gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancing

But she's dancing with another man

"Ve...pasta...no war..." Another long beep was heard as Italy took his last breath before resting still on the bed forever. "No!" Hungary shrieked and burst into tears leaving Austria and Prussia to lead the lady out of the room as people looked with sorrow eyes at the nations they never knew impacted their lives so much.

Germany just stared at Italy's face, hoping someone would say it was all a lie and that his happy go lucky companion would jump up demanding for pasta. It was all a useless wish though that a shooting star couldn't solve. The twins bodies began to slowly fade away leaving Germany holding no one's hand but the air of where a loved nation used to be.

Although it hurts

I'll be the first to say that I was wrong

Oh, I know I'm probably much too late

To try and apologize for my mistakes

But I just want you to know

Days later in a meeting, Germany walked through the doors and was putting his huge stack of papers down when he saw a familiar curl. "Italy?" The German moved his paper work aside to see copper hair with a curl and a very very familiar plate of pasta. The figure turned around to have a emerald green and chocolate brown eyes and immediately smiled. "Ciao!" Italy as a full nation ran in Germany's direction and Germany moved forward to hug the nation he missed for a few centuries.

But...Italy ran right past him and jumped into England arms. "Ciao Inghilterra! How are you ve! Want some pasta?" Germany watched England and this Italy interact. What is going on? Germany walked up and tapped the nation on the shoulder. Italy turned around and curiously looked at Germany. "Err Italy, do you remember who I am?" Germany pointed to himself.

The Italian furrowed his eyebrows and his lips turned into a frown. "I don't know you potato nation. Sorry." Italy then turned around and began talking to England once more. "What? Italy it's me! Germany! Your ally, don't you remember me?" Germany grabbed Italy and spun him around, shoulders a little more tense with worry.

"Hey! Let me go! I have no idea who you are potato!" Italy struggled against the German and laid a decent punch to Germany's face. The nation stumbled back as the frighten Italian scurried behind England's back.

At that moment Germany realized Italy forget everything about him. Their time on the island, first meeting, their feelings with each other...He was just a stranger that had to make its way back into Italy's life.

"I don't know who you are bastardo but keep away." Italy frown and walked away with his arm looped with England's.

Germany lost the one war he already thought he won. The war for Italy's heart. If only he told him sooner...that he loved him every time.

I hope he buys you flowers

I hope he holds your hand

Give you all his hours

When he has the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance

Do all the things I should have done

When I was your man

Do all the things I should have done

When I was your man


	45. I Hate n' Love you

**Ciao and le gasp! I made something that is not Spamano!?**

 **Woooooaaah XD**

 **Hahaha**

 **Well this is be the songfic week cuz thats all i seem to be makin…. :D**

 **Prumano with cursing**

 **And a side of Pruhun cuz that is basically the only one**

 **I thought of at the moment C:**

 **Don't own Shiz**

 **Which means I don't have the anime in my ownership ;w;**

 **Song: I hate you I love you**

Feeling used

But I'm

Still missing you

And I can't

See the end of this

Just wanna feel your kiss

Against my lips

And now all this time

Is passing by

But I still can't seem to tell you why

It hurts me every time I see you

Realize how much I need you

I hate you I love you

I hate that I love you

Don't want to, but I can't put

Nobody else above you

I hate you I love you

I hate that I want you

You want her, you need her

And I'll never be her

It disgusted the South nation of Italy that the only person running through his head 24/7 was that arrogant albino nation. He knew the Prussian is a player basically, gets himself in the sheets with any person, nation or human, and screws with them. Even though the Italian bluntly knew this, he couldn't stop his heart from speeding up and his cheeks turning red when ever he had to talk or do things with the nation. He hates it so much...He knows deep down in his clod insecure heart, there's a warm spot where he truly loves Prussia no matter what.

I miss you when I can't sleep

Or right after coffee

Or right when I can't eat

I miss you in my front seat

Still got sand in my sweaters

From nights we don't remember

Do you miss me like I miss you?

Fucked around and got attached to you

Friends can break your heart too, and

I'm always tired but never of you

If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit

I put this reel out, but you wouldn't bite that shit

I type a text but then I nevermind that shit

I got these feelings but you never mind that shit

Oh oh, keep it on the low

You're still in love with me but your friends don't know

If u wanted me you would just say so

And if I were you, I would never let me go

I don't mean no harm

I just miss you on my arm

Wedding bells were just alarms

Caution tape around my heart

You ever wonder what we could have been?

You said you wouldn't and you fucking did

Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix

Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed

Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing

Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance

I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing

But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings

When love and trust are gone

I guess this is moving on

Everyone I do right does me wrong

So every lonely night, I sing this song

Prussia let out a frustrated sigh and threw him self onto his bed and gazed at the felling when his mind was somewhere else. Memories of a angry yet smiling auburn with a curl flashed through the albino's mind and a sigh escaped the pale lips. "Why do you still exist in my life huh?" Prussia always hooked up but never stayed to love someone but here he was, thinking about Italy's big brother, Romano. How could it work out with such a feisty fire ball who is angry at everyone basically. "If only you didn't make me fall in love with you..." Prussia slowly closed his eyes.

I hate you I love you

I hate that I love you

Don't want to, but I can't put

Nobody else above you

I hate you I love you

I hate that I want you

You want her, you need her

And I'll never be her

All alone I watch you watch her

Like she's the only girl you've ever seen

You don't care you never did

You don't give a damn about me

Yeah all alone I watch you watch her

She's the only thing you've ever seen

How is it you never notice

That you are slowly killing me

Pain shot like a knife into Romano's heart and twisted, causing more invisible pain to spread as tears were almost ready to fallout. Prussia was sitting, flirting with Hungary and the two look like they were having a blast. Romano knew this would happen since no one had held the player down but the pain still was unbearable to his heart. A sob was beginning to make it way up Romano's throat and the Nation quickly spun around and made quick strides out of the room with red eyes trailing after him.

I hate you I love you

I hate that I love you

Don't want to, but I can't put

Nobody else above you

I hate you I love you

I hate that I want you

You want her, you need her

And I'll never be her

"Romano...Why?...Why did you..." The now quiet and scratchy voice spoke to a smooth grave with tiger lilies planted around it. Just a few days ago when Italy painfully began cleaning his brother's room he found a note for Prussia. It explain the nation's feelings, his will, and that he knew Prussia had something for Hungary and didn't speak up his feelings for him. He wanted everyone to be happy the more unwanted Italy was leaving." Clear teardrops fell as Prussia clutch the note with one hand and rested his hand on the grave with his other. He really loved the feisty nation, blinded by his brotherly relationship with Hungary, he lost his direction with who he loved and now he can't fix it. "Romano Vargas, the man who will be truly loved by all...Wait for me...mein leibe. (My love)" The albino nation walked away with a heavy heart after placing a kiss on the gravestone.

"I'm looking forward to it bastard." Romano sat on the gravestone watching and gave a small smile as a tear fell and landed on a bright orange lily.


	46. Supernatural USUK

**Ciao! Ugh I GOT TOO MANY STORY IDEAS DANGIT**

 **Will someone please help and be my 2nd Writer? ;w;**

 **I think some of these would be really cool ideas made into stories**

 **But I have a hard time managing more than one story ;w;**

 **I own nothing**

 **SUPERNATURAL IDEA**

 **DONT OWN ANIME OR SHOW**

 **MUHAHAHA USUK if you look close /shot**

I have 1 demon, 1 angel, and a brother like friend in my car with hell and heaven wanting our heads..well fuck.

Arthur was clutching his gun in his lap as I drove my sweet old fashion Impala given to me by my mom. The woman had the best taste in cars you'll ever know. Felicia and Ally stiffly sat in the back of the car as I kept glancing to make sure a fight wouldn't break out between the two separate types. All I heard was quiet insults being thrown at each other here and there but lucky my baby car still seems just fine.

We slowed down to a old abandon shack and everyone stepped out but suddenly Arthur got tackled by something in the bushed. "Bloody Hell!" The blonde woman held him down and look up at me before her eyes flashed all black.

"Hello Al~" I narrow my eyes and placed a hand on my gun, getting ready to blast the bitch sky high but the demon just wagged her pointer finger. "Tsk tsk tsk, I wouldn't do that now sweetie," The blonde gave a sickening smile and placed a hand on Arthur's throat and tighten the grip a little. "All I have to do is squeeze~ and pop!"

"Fine." I slowly lowered my gun with a *grimace. "Good boy." The woman chirped and hauled Arthur up to his feet and held him still with a grip on his throat. "Now be nice and give me that angel."

I took a glance at Felicia and turn back to the demon. "No, find yourself another one bitch. This is our angel." I stood in front of Felicia and *readied my gun to shoot while secretly telling Arthur to r un with the movement of my gun.

"Such a shame...He really does have a pretty face." The demon looked at Arthur and was about to break his neck and I felt my heart just stop.

"No!" I shot 3 bullets but only 1 hit the bitch leaving her to disappear but my friend's crumpled body laid on the ground still. "Artie! Hey Arthur! Wake up! Come on now!"

I ran over and shook my friend but his eyes were still staying close and I quickly checked his pulse. No beat.

"Arthur!"

I woke up in a cold sweat and took a look around my room frantically before sighing. It was all a dream, thank god. Who were those two girls though...a angel and a demon? Its...Its just a dream...just a dream...I laid back down and looked at Arthur peacefully sleeping before closing my eyes. Just a dream...

or not.


	47. Cinderella

**Ciao! So I seen so so soooo many spin off of Cinderella and I was tempted to do one XD**

 **But mine has a different ending without someone C:**

 **Just a preview to test to see if people like it!**

 **Also it will be a little slow update on here because I'm going to attempt to write more separate stories C:**

 **I won't say the pairing because that screws the ending and I don't want that for my awesome readers XD**

 **So I'm basically preparing to be torched by the haters**

 **Don't own anything!**

So you know the story of that kind girl who became a slave in her own house, sleeping in the cinders? Well this sounds like 'oh great, another version of Cinderella' to you by now but trust me, it isn't. This is when the Prince was left covered in mud and Cinderella realized she always had her Prince Charming from the start so why save the slipper when you can smash it to pieces against the stairs. Hahaha great story isn't it? Well then let's get started!

Ok so once upon a freakin long long long time ago, there was a lovely girl named Elizabeth. Now she ain't no pansy girly girl. No sir indeed! She was a lady but she also was the most boyish hard working woman you would find doing men work. She cut the wood, go shopping, feed the animals, hunt in the winter, and basically did both the man and the woman jobs in the house hold much to the farm boy's annoyance stating that woman can't be doing this work.

Now Elizabeth was stuck being pushed around by her new nasty greedy step mother Helga who is trying to suck their family's wealth dry before moving on to the next man. Sadly the step monster manage to get Elizabeth's father to go on a road trip with a friend of her's who would tie up the loose ends. That is where our story begins.

"Elizabeth!" The step monster known as Helga shrieked from the left side of the 3rd floor. "Where in the heavens is my breakfast you brat!" "I'm comin!" Elizabeth yelled back up and hit back a clever remark she had crawling up her throat towards that woman. "Hey Brat! Where's our food!" Angelica and Regina from the right side of the 3rd floor began to yell for breakfast with Regina's voice being heard the most.

Elizabeth sweared the girl could be heard all the way from that free country called...oh what was it..America yeah! The step sister sure did have a pair of lungs Elizabeth would give her that. The brunette quickly slipped on her worn out shoes and gathered a bucket of food for the animals.

As the Hungarian pushed the door with her back to go outside, tulipas began to shower on her in colors of blue and purple all around her. "What's up tomboy?" "What the-" Elizabeth backed away from the house and looked up at the roof to see a farmer's boy laying down on the roof's top. "Still doing my work girly?" "Still being a idiotic moron?" Elizabeth grinned and shook her head at the man on the roof.

"Come on! I'm not that bad!" The man jumped down and followed the girl. "Leave me alone-"


	48. Requests?

Wow...  
I still remembered how to get on here.

Well I'm back, Supernatural had dragged me into its  
damn emotional fandom with promises of pie.

I am working on a lot of different accounts on different  
things but hey, I am baaaaaaaack suckers!

And my writing is as crappy as ever!  
SO I guess  
Tell me your ideas and lets see if this continues C:


End file.
